el regreso de valerius
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: zafiro , ember , spyro y cynder son los ultimos dragones que quedaron sin congelar , por valerius , ahora los cuatro tendrán que conseguir derrotar a valerius de una vez por todas , pero no contaban con que uno de ellos seria el que estaría ligado para derrotar al dragón espectral , la ultima batalla de zafiro y valerius ( zafiro x ember ) ¿podrán ser felices juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**un nuevo comienzo **

ember estaba regando las lenguas de plata a la caída del sol , mientras ella tarareaba una dulce canción , ella fue a lago cercano con ansias y cargo de agua una regadera , ember dio un salto y comenzó a correr hacia sus preciosas flores , en ese momento llega spyro y cynder , esta estaba tan feliz , que spyro y cynder la interrumpieron

ember : oh ' hola amigos , ¿ como les va ?

cynder : ¿ por que tan feliz ?

spyro : ¿ recibiste otra carta de zafiro ?

ember : si , el llegara mañana , y la flor que el me dio hace varios meses , ella germino y ahora tengo un campo lleno

spyro : si , tengo que admitir que el campo se ve hermoso

cynder : si , esa pobre flor era una cosa pequeña y ahora es un gran jardín

ember :¿ se quedan a cenar ?

spyro y cynder : si claro

los tres se fueron al templo de la familia de ember para cenar , ella cuando termino de cenar se fue a fuera , ella se recostó en la cima de un monte junto a sus preciosas flores , ella se dedico a mirar la luna llena , ember solo pensaba en la llegada de zafiro , ember se quedo dormida mirando la luna llena , en el transcurso del sueño recuerda el beso que zafiro le dio , ella solo sentía el calor de su cuerpo y se acariciaba el vientre , a la mañana siguiente ember despertó cuando una mariposa se posa en su nariz , ember se levanto y corrió al templo a ver si zafiro estaba allí

ember : spyro , ¿ el esta aquí ?

spyro : no , zafiro no ha llegado , ¿ estas enamorada de el ?

ember : esa es una pregunta muy obvia , claro que estoy enamorada de el

cynder : ¡ EMBER ! , ven corre rápido

ember :¿ que paso ? ( asustada )

cynder : tus lenguas de plata , se marchitaron

ember corre asustada , al cruzar el salón , atropella a su madre y esta la ve apresurada , ember se pone de pie y corre a ver su campo , pero cuando abre la puerta ve que sus flores estaban de color azul brillante , ember las toca y mira al marco de la puerta , al ver que zafiro estaba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta , ella se ilusiona y trata de hacer que el baje , cuando zafiro bajo vio el cuerpo de la joven dragona , ember vio al joven dragón zafiro con su cuerpo hecho de puro musculo , producto de las millones de batallas tenidas , zafiro miro a ember quien estaba tan cambiada como el , ella estaba mas hermosa que cuando era una joven ( en términos dragón ) , ember ya no era una joven , ya era una mujer , zafiro también maduro , el ya no era el mismo dragón agrio y serio de antes

zafiro : ¿ me extrañaste muñeca ?

ember : cada día de mi vida , ¿ por que tardaste tanto ?

zafiro : pues , quería darte una sorpresa

cuando zafiro se acerca a ember , el la acaricia con su mano , ember se acerca mas al joven dragon , cuando ella cerro los ojos , zafiro y ember fueron interrumpidos por spyro y cynder quienes saltaron detras de ellos , el equipo estaba unido otra vez , cuando todo era risa , vieron un remolino de nubes negras , zafiro se puso serio y lo único que se le escucho decir fue " no , otra vez no "

continuara...


	2. un nuevo comienzo

**un cambio positivo **

ember vio la cara de ira de zafiro , pero noto que en realidad se trataba de otra cosa , zafiro , cynder y spiro se pusieron en guardia , ellos se enojaron sabiendo que lo que venia no era nada bueno , todos miraron el remolino negro , todos menos ember quien se trataba de no reír de sus amigos

ember : abuelo , ya basta de bromas

ikki : esta bien

el remolino cesa y zafiro baja su aura , este nota que un dragón anciano estaba controlando el clima , este deja de jugar mientras se reía en voz alta , zafiro comenzó a gruñir , cynder se puso delante de zafiro y se adentro para que no hiciera nada extremista

cynder : oye , zafiro , escucha no hagas nada que pueda salir mal

zafiro : descuida , un anciano loco que controla el clima , ya lo vi todo

ikki : ¿ a quien le dices anciano ?

zafiro : oye , no eres precisamente un dragón joven , mírate , tienes barba y bigotes blancos , arrugas en los ojos

cynder : mira quien lo dice el joven de mas de quinientos años

ikki : ¿ eres el legendario zafiro ?

zafiro : el mismo , soy conocido por muchos nombres , uno de ellos es el mas famoso el dragón celestial

en ese momento todos se separan , zafiro empieza a ver como era el templo de la familia de ember , encuentra en el jardín a varios dragones que se estaban entrenado para usar su aliento de fuego , otros tenían habilidades impresionantes , como confundirse con el paisaje , crear una armadura sobre sus escamas o cambiar de aliento de fuego al aliento de hielo , a zafiro le llamo la atención un joven dragón pequeño , el atacaba con garras a un muñeco hecho madera , el dragón no parecía tener mas de cuatro años , sus dientes y garras eran muy frágiles , zafiro noto que los mas grandes lo echaron del grupo , lo que lo hizo entrenar solo , zafiro se compadeció y se acerco al joven , este tenia las escamas celestes como las del cielo , sus ojos como el color del mar , sus dientes y garras blancos como la nieve

zafiro : oye enano , ¿ que haces con ese monigote ?

nauh : trato de ser mas fuerte

zafiro : mejor vete con tu madre , ese monigote es mas fuerte que tu

nauh : mi madre murió ( con tono de tristeza )

zafiro : yo... lo siento , ¿ tienes quien te enseñe a pelear ?

nauh : no , mi maestro decía que volviera cuando fuera mas grande y fuerte

zafiro : tu maestro es un idiota , ven conmigo yo te enseñare a ser mas fuerte

nauh : gracias , pero ¿ quien es usted ?

zafiro : mi nombre es zafiro , el ultimo guardián

nauh : no puedo creerlo tu eres...

zafiro : no grites , ellos no saben quien soy , ven conmigo

ember estaba recostada en el pasto mirando a zafiro y a su nievo aprendiz , cynder veía de lejos a los dos dragones quien estaba atacando al monigote de madera , cynder solo sonrió y se recuesta al lado de ember

cynder: parece que nuestro amigo zafiro maduro eh

ember : si , yo creo que el seria un buen padre y... ¿ no escuchaste eso verdad ?

cynder : si , pero el no lo escuchara de mi boca

ember : gracias amiga

zafiro seguía enseñando a su nuevo estudiante , el pequeño dragón atacaba al monigote sin hacerle nada , zafiro ataca al monigote y nauh ataca como su maestro y parte el monigote a la mitad , el niño contento abraza a zafiro , cynder pensó que este lo rechazaría , zafiro se puso de cuclillas y abrazo al niño , el le hizo recordar a su infancia , el paso por lo mismo y entendía a nauh , zafiro se despego y los dos comenzaron a caminar , el planeaba convertir a nauh en un poderoso dragón

continuara...


	3. la suerte del dragón

**la suerte del dragón **

zafiro caminaba al lado de su nuevo estudiante , el joven parecía intrigado por las enseñanzas de aquel poderoso dragón , el joven veía que zafiro caminaba aceleradamente , el trato de seguirle el paso , cuando nauh trato de alcanzarlo , zafiro lo ignoro y nauh se puso de pie , quizás era una prueba para probar la fuerza de voluntad de nauh , el solo estaba cansado de caminar , zafiro solo miro para adelante , nauh se puso de pie y trato de caminar , pero sus pies le dolían , el joven desplegó sus pequeñas alas y trato de volar , zafiro voltea y ve que el joven no se rendía tan fácilmente , el se posa debajo de un árbol , nauh completamente cansado llega junto a zafiro

zafiro : tienes corazón muchacho , así que puedo enseñarte

nauh : ¿ por que me dejo tan atrás ?

zafiro : se llama prueba de voluntad , un guerrero que es capaz de seguir de pie sin importar lo que pase

nauh : entiendo , antes de entrenar ¿ puedo pedirle un favor ?

zafiro : ¿ cual es ese favor ?

nauh : ¿puedo ver su aliento de zafiro ? , escuche que usted puede volver lo que sea en esta joya

zafiro : esta bien , pero solo una vez

zafiro hace retroceder a su estudiante , el obedece , zafiro aumenta su aura y lanza unas llamaradas azules , el joven veía las increíbles llamaradas azules de su maestro , el chico se asombro de ver lo que el poder del dragón celestial podía hacer

nauh : eso fue genial , ¿ cuanto tiempo podría hacer eso ?

zafiro : hasta que crezcas , cuando madures podrás lanzar llamaradas , ahora vete a dormir , mañana comenzaremos a entrenar

nauh se va y zafiro comienza a preparar un régimen de entrenamiento , cuando el joven se va , zafiro ve que su pequeño estudiante es perseguido por los dragones mas grandes , zafiro va hacia donde era el conflicto para ayudar a su estudiante

zafiro : ¿ que demonios hacen ? dejen a mi estudiante

shau : ¿ y quien va a impedirlo debilucho ?

zafiro : yo y mi garra

zafiro de su dedo saca una sola garra , los demás comienzan a reír y zafiro corta una liana que sostenía varios troncos , estos caen sobre los dragones dejándolos inconsciente , nauh se pone de pie y zafiro nota que el joven estaba mal herido , zafiro lo carga en su lomo y lo lleva al templo de la familia de ember , después de una larga caminata , zafiro llega con el joven desmallado sobre su lomo , ember se acerca y se le borra la sonrisa que tenia

ember : zafiro ¿ que paso ?

zafiro : nauh , fue atacado por unos bravucones , pero descuida me encargue de eso

ember: pobre chico , llevemoslo adentro

zafiro entra al templo con el joven sobre su lomo , ember mira como el orgulloso dragón que no le importaba nada ni nadie , ahora dio la cara por un pequeño huérfano , ember sonrió al ver que zafiro cambio por completo y que ahora tenia su alma llena de sentimientos , aunque los esconda , lo que ember no sabia es que zafiro dio algo mas que la cara por el pequeño dragón , ember no sabia que pronto el tierno dragón zafiro seria reemplazado por el viejo zafiro , el sabia que la sombra caería pronto , lo que no sabia era cuando , el solo confiaba en que pudieran acabar con el mal que se aproximaba pronto

continuara...


	4. el regreso de valerius

**el regreso de valerius **

zafiro estaba dormido como siempre sobre las ramas de los arboles , cuando amaneció , ember salio a regar sus flores como todas las mañanas , cuando salio , noto a zafiro dormido , ella tomo una piedra del piso y se la tiro , con tanta mala suerte que le erra el tiro , toma otra piedra , cuando la tira zafiro despierta y la atrapa , este con cara de enojado aprieta la piedra , ember solo se sorprende y trata de disimular

ember : wow , que buenos reflejos

zafiro : que bueno que soy comprensivo

ember : se que no me harías daño ¿ verdad ?

zafiro : no me des ideas , voy a desayunar , tengo hambre

ember : tu siempre tienes hambre , ven conmigo te llevare al comedor

zafiro : gracias , sabes este es un hermoso lugar

ember no dice nada y enrosca suavemente su cola en el cuello de zafiro , este la mira y ember le guiña el ojo de modo sensual , zafiro solo sonríe y ember lo guía con su cola en el cuello de zafiro , cuando llegan al comedor , estaba spyro y cynder , zafiro nota la mirada de la dragona negra y este le devuelve la mirada

zafiro : spyro ¿ como estas ?

spyro : oye , esta cynder conmigo

zafiro : oh entiendo , voy por los exterminadores , ahora vuelvo

cynder : ja, ja, ja , que gracioso eres , ¿ eres dragón o payaso ?

zafiro : no me arruines el desayuno

cuando terminaron de desayunar , ember miraba al dragón azul este noto la mirada de la dragona , cuando este descanso del desayuno , ember le hizo seña a zafiro , cuando los cuatros salieron del templo fueron recibidos por ikki , quien les dio noticias para un evento en el cual se demostraba las destreza de los dragones , las primera misión era conseguir una gran parte de alimento para ofrecer de ofrenda

ikki : el primer dragón que vuelva con la primera ofrenda , ganara esta medalla dorada

ember : esto sera divertido , zafiro , consigue algo que valga la pena

zafiro : descuida , confía en mi

cuando todos los dragones partieron , los cuatro se separaron , la primera en regresar fue ember , quien trajo una canasta de huevos de avestruz , ella creyó que gano , cuando cynder volvió trajo un salmón de cuatro kilos , ember dejo la canasta en el suelo , cynder dejo el pescado , cuando spyro volvió trajo un jabalí de diez kilos , ikki se sintió obligado a darle la medalla , cuando llego zafiro , el traía un alce de trecientos kilos , todos miraron como un dragón de 60 kilos , atrapo un alce de 300 kilos , ikki miro impresionado como el dragon zafiro cazo un alce , el se acerca y le entrega la medalla dorada

zafiro : bueno , esta carne ya se coció

ember : maldito afortunado

zafiro : bueno , yo gane

cuando todos jugaban y descansaban , zafiro nota que que las nubes negras bajan , el sentía que no era obre de un juego de ikki , cuando se le cruza un rayo el lo evade , al ver nota que un dragón negro estaba parado

zafiro : ! valerius ¡

valerius : hola , zafiro como es el destino verdad , creiste que ganaste pero te equivocaste

zafiro : ember , entra al templo

ember : pero yo...

zafiro : ¡ AHORA EMBER !

ember se mete al templo y la madre de ember nota que zafiro se volvía mas agresivo , su aura se incrementaba , la madre de ember también noto que este se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo , mientras valerius se transformaba poco a poco en un dragón infernal , ahora el tenia que revelar su identidad ante todos para defender a ember

continuara...


	5. el secreto revelado

**el secreto revelado **

zafiro estaba muy serio al ver a valerius frente a el , no lograba entender como el salio del foso del sacrificio , los demás dragones llegaron para ayudar , pero cuando aterrizaron , zafiro les ordeno retroceder , ellos no hicieron caso , cuando los dragones atacaron con sus llamaradas , valerius desplegó sus alas y se fue hasta el cielo , con sus llamaradas negras atacaba a los demás dragones , el estaba parado pidiendo que se detengan pero ellos no escuchaban , cuando zafiro se vio obligado a mostrar su identidad , valerius había lastimado seriamente a los dragones

zafiro : ¡ Ya basta ! VALERIUS , VEN Y ENFRENTAME

valerius : sera un placer

zafiro atacaba con sus llamaradas , valerius las esquivaba y usa su cola como látigo , zafiro salta y con sus garras lo ataca nuevamente , este resulto ser una pantalla de humo , el verdadero valerius ataca con sus garras al lomo de zafiro , este no recibió gran daño , lo cual sus escamas lo cubrían , valerius decidió usar gran parte de su aura para atacar a zafiro , este se vio obligado a usar su primera transformación , sus garras crecieron , sus cuernos se arquearon y sus colmillos se afilaron hacia abajo , valerius estaba con sus colmillos y garras al rojo vivo , todos notaron que zafiro era ...zafiro , el dragón celestial , el que derroto a valerius en las eras pasadas

valerius : no has cambiado nada zafiro

zafiro : tu sigues siendo el mismo montón de basura

los dragones negro y azul cruzaron sus alientos , estos podían derretir cualquier cosa , zafiro noto que valerius no peleaba en serio , cuando valeius uso su imagen de humo con sus colmillos mordió el cuello de zafiro , este solo recibió un pequeño rasguño , con sus garras le corta parte de la cara , valerius retrocede adolorido , zafiro estaba como antes , con sus garras ataca a valerisu haciendo varios cortes en su piel

valerius : eres muy delicado

zafiro : te recuerdo , ¡ que no siento piedad por ninguno de mis enemigos !

zafiro ataca y le hace varios corte en el pecho , valerius no respondía , zafiro con sus dientes le arranca un pedazo de garganta , valerius atacaba con parte de su fuerza , cuando zafiro se harto y con sus poderosas garras le arranca el corazón , valerius cayo de rodillas y zafiro con sus garras lo mutila lentamente , este se cubrio de la sangre del dragón negro , cuando derroto a valerius , este poco a poco se volvió a la normalidad , en realidad era una trampa al ver era un troll del bosque controlado por valerius , era incierto decir para que lo uso , cuando zafiro se dio vuelta vio a todos mirándolo fijamente , como se dragón estaba cubierto con sangre ,zafiro se acerco poco a poco al templo , todos lo miraban con miedo , la madre de ember estaba asustada por lo que paso , ember salio a recibir a zafiro , este aun cubierto con sangre sonríe a la dragona rosa

ember : zafiro , eso fue genial , ¿ que ... paso con valerius ?

zafiro : ese no era valerius , era un truco , ese maldito sabe donde estoy

ember :¿ como salio del foso ? , que yo recuerde no había mas dragones negros y ninguno que lo libere

zafiro : no lo se , pero algo es seguro , tenemos que volver al castillo de valerius y acabar con el de una buena vez

ember : hecho , esto sera genial , ember y zafiro otra vez en una aventura

kio : no ember , tu no iras a ningún lado , aléjate de ese... ese monstruo

ember : pero mama...

kio : sin pero , tu eres un monstruo como el

zafiro : escúcheme señora , no me importa lo que diga yo soy lo que fui destinado a ser

kio : no creí que tenias la decencia de venir a deshonrar mi templo con tanta muerte

zafiro : ese maldito es mas peligroso que cualquier cosa que halla visto antes

ember : mama , no podemos dejar a zafiro solo ...

kio : si que podemos , con el poder que se me fue concedido , te declaro enemigo del templo del sur , ahora te expulso

zafiro : me vale un cuerno , por mi pudranse todos en el infierno , ember , hasta luego

spyro : espera yo y cynder iremos contigo

cuando los tres se estaban por ir , ember se acerca a zafiro y esta toma su pañuelo rosado y se lo pone en el cuello a zafiro , este se va con la amargura , cuando ember suelta una lagrima , zafiro no resistió y le dio una ultima mirada a su dragona favorita , ember sentía que su corazón pesaba una tonelada , zafiro sentía su corazón helado como el hielo , cuando el ocaso de sus vidas se asomaba , ember no dejo de pensar en su dragón que ella amaba , zafiro tenia el corazón mas helado que nunca , el sabia que tarde o temprano volvería a ver a su dragona

continuara...


	6. flame

**flame **

zafiro , spyro y cynder se adentraron en el bosque para comenzar su viaje , cuando comenzaron a buscar algunas hierbas para su viaje , zafiro sabia que era peligroso viajar sin medicina , cuando zafiro se puso a pensar en ember , mientras miraba el pañuelo que ella le dejo , spyro buscaba comida para el viaje , cynder buscaba alguna señal de valerius , zafiro tomo algunas hierbas y las cristalizo , el las guardo entre sus escamas , cuando todo estuvo hecho , comenzaron a caminar , esa noche se asomaron al fuego , mientras zafiro dormía escucho los arbustos, sintió una presencia y cuando vio a alguien , lo tomo del cuello y con sus ojos brillantes noto que era ember

zafiro : ember , ¿ que demonios haces aquí ?

ember : no podía dejarte solo , tu y yo estaríamos juntos en esto

zafiro : wow , sabias que eras muy leal , gracias por ayudarme y ... ¿ por que hueles a rosas ?

ember : pero ¿ te gusta el aroma ?

zafiro : bueno si , es ... magnético , ese olor dulce y a la ves delicado es... tan sensual y...

ember :shhhh , bueno tu y yo en esta noche de verano

cuando zafiro inconscientemente toma la cara de ember , los dos quedaron mirando a los ojos , zafiro estaba embriagado por la belleza y el aroma de la joven dragona , zafiro se acerca a los labios e ember , cuando la estaba por besar aparecen cynder y spyro , este se despega de la dragona rosa ,cuando lo miran , los dos estaban muy pegados entre los dos

spyro : ¿ que hacen ?

zafiro : nada , oye , ¿ donde demonios estaban ?

cyner : estuvimos en el rió tomando un poco de agua

zafiro : mejor caminemos

cynder : ¿ por que ?

zafiro : son mis instintos , que me dicen que hay que movernos

cuando todos estaban reunidos , las gárgolas aparecieron en medio de la noche , zafiro las ataca , spyro y cynder los siguen , cuando la mayoría de los animales estuvieron muertos , solo quedaba uno , cuando este estaba a punto de morir , comenzó a llamar a sus refuerzos , en ese momento uno de ellos le lanza una flecha a ember , cuando esta la estaba por recibir , una llamarada roja la carboniza al ver era un dragón rojo , ember halzo la vista y los tres reconocían al dragón rojo , que le salvo la vida , cuando todas las gárgolas estuvieron muertas los cinco se reúnen

zafiro : ¿ quien rayos eres ?

flame : soy flame , dragón viajero del norte

ember : ¿como estas ? hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

zafiro : ¿ conocen a este tipo ?

spyro : si , el es nuestro amigo , el nos ayudo a derrotar a malefor

ember : si , ademas el y yo teníamos un pasado

zafiro ¿ un pasado ? ¿ a que te refieres ?

flame : ember en realidad era mi prometida , era un arreglo que nuestros padre hicieron

cynder : si , sin tu ayuda ember estaría muerta , todo por escuchar los instintos de zafiro

zafiro : oye , ¿ como sabría que tendría un ejercito en los arboles ?

cynder : ¿ por que no le preguntaste a tus instintos ?

zafiro : sabes , me estas aburriendo

flame : tu eres muy fuerte , ¿ por que no vienen a nuestro campamento

ember caminaba al lado de flame , zafiro notaba que el no era de fiar , spyro y cynder notaron las palabras , spyro sabia que zafiro no se fiaba de el , cynder noto que las palabras del dragón azul pensando que eran celos , zafiro olfateaba todo el bosque , en busca de las gárgolas de valerius , spyro noto que ember se sentía cómoda con el dragón rojo , cynder sospechaba de que zafiro se comprensivo , ella sabia que el haría algo drástico en cualquier momento

continuara...


	7. instintos parte I

**instintos parte I**

zafiro , spyro , cynder , ember y flame caminaban por el bosque oscuro , zafiro no dejaba de oler el viento en busca de las gárgolas o esqueletos de valerius , flame notaba el aroma de ember , el se acerco y trato de hablar con ella , cuando los cinco escucharon una batalla al otro lado de los arbustos , los cinco vieron un equipo de resistencia atacando a varios esqueletos y mino-tauros de valerius , zafiro y flame saltaron al mismo tiempo , cuando zafiro con sus garras corta a varios esqueletos , spyro con su aliento de fuego aleja a los mino-tauros de los heridos , cynder y ember ayudaban a los heridos , zafiro estaba de espaldas a flame , este resulto ser tomado del cuello , por los látigos de uno de los esqueletos , zafiro con su cola corto el látigo con la cuchilla de su cola , con su aliento destruye a los esqueletos sin ninguna dificultad , cuando los refugiados estuvieron fuera de peligro se pusieron a revisar el botín que ellos traían

ember : zafiro ¿ estas bien ?

zafiro : si ¿y tu como estas ?

ember : bien , pero flame esta algo herido , tenemos que ponerlo a resguardo

flae : no es necesario , gracias por preocuparte por mi

ember : de nada , ven déjame que te ayude

cynder y spyro notan que ember ayudaba a flame , zafiro trataba de ignorarlos , cuando todos estuvieron reunidos , cynder sentía que el dragón zafiro estaba celoso , lo que no pudo evitar reírse , spyro la mira , cuando ember voltea a ver a zafiro este estaba de espalda mirando una cueva , cuando la resistencia llego traían varios barriles

flame : ¿ que tienen esos barriles ?

maku : este tiene explosivos y algunas mechas

flame : estamos de suerte , ¿ que tiene el otro ?

maku : tiene... tiene golosinas , genial

flame : mas suerte , ¿algunos caramelos ?

maku : si muchos

cuando todos se llevaron los barriles , hasta la cueva de flame , ember seguía ayudando a flame mientras cynder y spyro ayudaban a cargar los barriles , cuando vieron salir a todos los refugiados , zafiro se sorprendió , al ver que valerius había empezado un ataque contra los pobres pobladores , valerius decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

zafiro : escuchen , ¿ quien de aquí vio un dragón negro de ojos rojos con una cicatriz en la cara ?

flame : ese es el maldito que nos ataco , ¿ para que lo buscas ?

zafiro : no es asunto tuyo

flame : escucha maldito , no queremos que te metas...

zafiro : escucha maldito afortunado del demonio , tienes suerte de estar vivo , si fuera por mi dejaria que te mataran

ember : bien , basta los dos , tenemos cosas que hacer

zafiro y flame se separan , zafiro se adentra en el bosque y flame en su cueva , spyro y cynder estaba confundidos

ember : zafiro ¿ a donde vas ?

zafiro : a dormir , no puedo pensar cuando estoy cansado

cynder : deja que valla a hablar con el , spyro quédate aquí

cynder decide ir a buscar a zafiro , mientras ember lleva a flame a dentro de su guarida , spyro solo se dedico a ayudar a la resistencia , cynder estaba preocupada por zafiro y ember , posiblemente , esto generaría problemas entre el grupo , lo mas importante es que estén todos juntos para derrotar a valerius

cynder : oye , tienes que dejar de ser así

zafiro : escucha cynder , quiero hacerte una pregunta

cynder : ¿ me preguntaras porque ember decidió comprometerse con un dragón , miembro de la realeza ? o ¿ por que ember y flame no se casaron y unieron a las generaciones de dragones del norte y el sur para formar un lazo de paz atraves de ellos ?

zafiro : no , solo te preguntaría ¿ si fuiste tu quien se comió mi carne seca de foca ?

cynder : no , fue... fue... fue spyro

spyro : no es cierto fuiste tu ( del otro lado )

cynder : gracias por delatarme ( enojada ) , lo importante es que no estes celoso de flame

zafiro : no estoy celoso , ademas mi misión es clara , derrotar a valerius , no es proveer un escolta para una princesa y su novio

cynder se recuesta al lado de zafiro y saca de una bolsa varios frutos del bosque , ella se los ofrece yel los recibe , los dos comienzan a comer , mientras zafiro contemplaba la luna , el pensaba ¿ como derrotar a valerius sin poner en peligro al mundo ?

continuara...


	8. instintos parte II

**instintos parte II**

zafiro estaba durmiendo plácidamente , pero en su interior trataba de debatir entre la mujer que amaba y el dragón que odiaba , cunado asomaron los primeros rayos del sol el solo estaba en el quinto sueño... de otra persona , cuando escucho los suaves canto de los pájaros y sintió la suave brisa de verano , el poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos , para su sorpresa , cynder estaba junto con el , zafiro volto la vista y spyro estaba del otro lado , durante la noche , los dos llegaron para hacerle compañía , todos menos ember , zafiro se puso de pie y busco un lago donde tomar un poco de agua , cuando vio el lago quedo asombrado , agua cristalina , fresca y limpia

zafiro : buenos días zafiro ( a si mismo )

zafiro decidió tomar un poco de agua , cuando noto que era agua dulce , tomo ventaja y se hecho un clavado al lago , mientras en buceaba , se sentía liberado , como si nada mas en el mundo le importaba , cuando ember despertó salio a buscar a zafiro , después de caminar , escucho un chapoteo en el lago , ella se asoma despacio y vio a zafiro con el agua en su cuerpo , ella se asombro al ver a ese dragón con su cuerpo mojado , las escamas mojadas reflejaban el sol y de ellas salia una especie de arco-iris, flame se acerca a ember y ve que esta miraba a zafiro con una mirada de interés , parecía que ella se sentía atraída por aquel dragón , el sabia que era hora de terminar con el de una buena vez

flame : oye zafiro

zafiro : ¿ que demonios quieres ?

flame : vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer , después de todo tu me salvaste la vida

zafiro : no me interesa

flame : ¿ por que no me dijiste que te gustaba ember ?

zafiro : no se de donde sacaste eso , pero no eres fiable

flame :¿ por que llevas ese pañuelo rosado contigo ?

zafiro : para recordar de no ser tan estúpido de ayudar a alguien que no conozco

flame : que raro , eso mismo dijiste cuando salvaste a ember en la montaña del dragón , ella me lo dijo , escucha hay algo que me gustaría decirte , tu eres un guerrero , no hay muchos como tu , ayúdanos por favor

zafiro : ahh ¿ que hay que hacer ?

flame sabia que para ganar a ember debería deshacerse de zafiro , el elaboro un plan para deshacerse de los esqueletos de valerius , ellos estaba plantados en un pueblo que aterrorizaban , mientras todos vigilaban el camino , zafiro clava la cuchilla de su cola en un árbol cercano , flame confundido decide interrogarlo

flame : ¿ para que haces eso ?

zafiro : shhhh , nesecito silencio , parece que viene alguien

flame : ¿ cuantos son ?

zafiro : solo es uno parece... si es un anciano

flame da la señal y todos bajan de los arboles , cuando todos emboscan al anciano , zafiro no podia creer que ellos hicieran eso , zafiro decide bajar para resolver el problema

flame : maldito ¿ como te atreves a venir aquí, ¿ valerius te envió ?

zafiro : flame déjalo , es solo un viejo

anciano : por favor , déjenme en paz

flame toma el bolso del anciano y se van , cuando zafiro ve al anciano tirado en el suelo , el decide ayudarlo , cuando el anciano se carga en el cuerpo de zafiro este lo pone d epie , el anciano le da las gracias y se va , zafiro llega a la guarida de la resistencia , ve a ember hablando con flame , spyro y cynder estaban con ellos

zafiro : ember , tu novio flame esta loco de remate

ember : ¿ por que dices eso ?

zafiro : el y si banda de inútiles , ataco y golpeo a un viejo

ember : no diré nada , hasta escuchar la versión de flame

flame : es cierto , pero no sabia que ese anciano , fue enviado a matarme , mira hasta tome su cuchillo

ember : zafiro jamas dijiste que el anciano fuera un asesino

flame : descuida ember , seguro lo olvido

ember : si , seguro que si

zafiro : yo nunca vi que aquel viejo sacara un cuchillo

flame : pero yo si y mira en el mango tenia veneno

zafiro : bine ya basta , me largo de este agujero

ember : escucha zafiro , ya estoy harta de tus celos irracionales

zafiro : ¿ crees que estoy celoso de el ?

ember : estas celoso porque el es mejor cazador que tu y mejor guardián

zafiro : escucha princesa , mi mision es buscar , encontrar y destruir a valerius , no proveer un escolta para una princesa y su novio

ember : pues me vale un cuerno

zafiro se va y flame se acerca a ember para ofrecerle que le ayude para salvar una aldea , los poderes de ember para controlar el agua seria de mucha ayuda , ella va hasta una represa abandonada y con su control del agua llena la represa cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos , ember noto que flame lleno los barriles de explosivos al pie de la represa , cuando estuvieron mudos , ember trato de detenerlo , cuando ella apareció , flame la ataca y le lanzan varias redes que la deja inmóvil

ember : ¿ por que haces esto ?

flame : para poder destruir a los esqueletos de una buena vez

ember ¿ y que pasa con los ciudadanos ?

flame : para ganar la guerra hay que quemar una aldea

en ese momento aparece valerius y flame lo mira de frente , los dos se saludan , cuando ember sabia que la única forma era que flame hubiera liberado a valerius , el había creado el caos que se desato , ember entendió las palabras de zafiro

ember : flame ¿ por que ?

flame : porque el señor valerius me dará mas poder del que pueda desear , ademas , hace cuatro años recibí una carta muy curiosa ,de una dragona rosa por cierto , que descriptiva un viaje contra el dragón oscuro , ella me informo que se había enamorado de un dragón zafiro , eso me ayudo a mi a tramar una venganza , ademas el señor valerius necesita el corazón de una dragona joven y hermosa , sin el tu seras fácilmente manipulable

ember : no mientras yo viva

flame : ¿ como lucharas ? tu querido zafiro no esta aqui , oh y mira la presa esta a punto de explotar

ember vio como la presa exploto y las oleadas de agua arrasaron la aldea , cuando valerius se acerca con un cuchillo , una llamarada azul lo interrumpe , al ver era zafiro , valerius se puso al lado de flame y los dos desaparecen

zafiro : descuida , los aldeanos estan bien

ember : zafiro yo...

zafiro : no digas nada ( cortando la red ) , salgamos de este lugar

ember : ¿ como sabias el plan de flame ?

zafiro : fue obra de mis instintos de dragón cuando note los barriles , fui a la aldea , los aldeanos no quisieron escucharme y pensaron que era un agente de valerius , pero un anciano me defendió , el que flame ataco , ellos obedecieron la orden y evacuaron la aldea

ember : la próxima confiare en tus instintos , ¿ son ellos los aldeanos ?

zafiro : si , están a salvo

ember : te daría las gracias , pero admite que estabas celoso de flame

zafiro : ¿ te pondrá feliz si miento con eso ?

ember : por su puesto

zafiro : esta bien , estaba celoso ( con sarcasmo )

ember : ese tono, no te creo lo que me dices

zafiro : porque era mentira lo que dije , por eso

ember : ¿ no estabas celoso de flame ?

zafiro : no , yo puedo ver el aura de los seres no lo olvides , el de el decia muchas cosas

cuando zafiro carga algo para llevar de la cueva , ember toma su pañuelo y se lo ata en el cuello de zafiro , este sonrie y los dos se van adentrando en el bosque para buscar a spyro y cynder , ellos cuatro se encargarian de derrotar a valerius


	9. las lagrimas de un dragón zafiro

**las lagrimas de un dragón zafiro **

zafiro estaba durmiendo plácidamente , el solo pensaba como derrotar a valerius , solo repasaba en su mente lo que ocurrió con flame y valerius , así que fue flame quien libero a valerius de su cárcel , el debería volver a encerrarlo , pero como se volvió mas fuerte , quizás ni el dragón celestial pueda contra tanta maldad , sin dudarlo , el lucharía lo mejor que pueda , por otro lado el soñaba con ember , en la vida que ellos llevarian , en sus sueños el era feliz , con una familia amorosa , sin preocuparse por la maldad y poder vivir una vida normal junto con la mujer que el amaba , la que encontró en una montaña hace cuatro años , ya no eran los dragones que tenían catorce años , ellos maduraron hace años

ember : zafiro , despierta , ya es tarde

zafiro : buahh , tenia el mejor sueño de mi vida

ember : ¿ yo estaba en el ?

zafiro : quizás

ember : ¿ como que quizás ?

zafiro : miren esas nubes , parece que se aproxima una tormenta , tenemos que refugiarnos

spyro : tenemos que refugiarnos ,antes de que llueva

todos corrieron a la seguridad de la cueva , cuando de repente comenzaron a caer copos de nieve sobre la pradera , zafiro savia que no era nieve común, el recordaba esa nevada antes del ataque de valerius , ember se emociono pero antes de que salga , zafiro la jala de la cola hacia adentro

ember : ¿ estas loco ? es solo nieve

zafiro : creeme , no es nieve ordinaria , ademas ¿ en esta época del año ?

spyro : zafiro tiene razon , pero hay algo que no va

zafiro : es lo que uso valerius para inmovilizar a todos los dragones

ember : basura , ese tipo me as pagara

zafiro :no podemos salir hasta pasada las tres horas

ember :¿ tres horas ?

zafiro : asi es , es lo que dura el hechizo , todos están afuera , permanecerán inmóvil , hasta que valerius les robe sus almas

cuando los cuatro estaban en la cueva , no sabían que su camino pronto descubrirían , el verdadero poder de zafiro , cuando pasaron las tres horas , todos salieron de la cueva , mientras tanto valerius seguía deambulando por el bosque , en ese momento se encuentra un pequeño dragón azul , no parecía tener mas de cuatro años , valerius se acerca , este dragón quien resulto ser nauh , valerius se sintió intrigado , pero por los 40 centímetros del joven , se escondió en un árbol hueco

nauh : tu ... eres el que ataco el templo el sur

valerius : eres muy listo para ser solo un gusano

nauh : maldito , no permitiré que te salgas con las tuyas

valerius : ¿ quien lo evitara, tu ?

nauh decide enfrentar a valerius , aun sabiendo que no tenia posibilidad alguna de ganar , nauh ataca con sus garras , que no hicieron mas que dañar la piel de valerius , antes de golpear a joven , nauh pasa por debajo de las patas de valerius y le muerde la cola , valerius con una mirada de ingenuidad lleva su cola hasta su cara , alli vio al joven sostenido , valerius lo azota contra el suelo , nauh se pone de pie y antes de que valerius ataque , el chico con sus garras derecha perfora el ojo de valerius , este da un grito de dolor , antes de atacar nuevamente , valerius le da un puñetazo al pequeño dragón , con su aliento de sombras barre con el bosque , el se sintió satisfecho por derrotar a su enemigo

valerius : vaya , ese enano es fuerte

valerius siguió caminando , con una pata en su ojo para detener la hemorragia , en ese momento algo llamo la atención un pequeño cuerpo , zafiro noto de lejos que era el cuerpo de nauh , zafiro fue tan rápido como le dio las patas , al ver el cuerpo lastimado de su estudiante

zafiro : nauh , ¿ quien te hizo esto ?

nauh : valerius es muy fuerte , es muy... fuerte , usted le ganara estoy seguro

nauh estaba muy lastimado , zafiro soltó una lagrima en el cuerpo de su estudiante , ember noto que las lagrimas de zafiro cerraron la herida , ember le pide que siga llorando , zafiro entiende y suelta mas lagrimas , el cuerpo de nauh , se fue recuperando poco a poco , zafiro cargo a nauh en su lomo

ember : no sabia que tus lagrimas curaban

zafiro : yo tampoco , eso es algo nuevo para mi

cynder : es por eso que sigues vivo

zafiro : ¿ como?

spýro : recuerda , valerius te dio una flecha en el corazón , tu lloraste , esas lagrimas cayeron sobre tu herida , absorbido el veneno y te salvo la vida

zafiro quedo pensando , si era verdad que el podía curar solo con sus lagrimas , eso seria una ventaja o una desventaja , lo importante es que nauh , estaba a salvo , lo que importaba ahora era salvar a todos los dragones que quedaron petrificados por valerius , solo era cuestión de tiempo que la luna llegara a la casa de acuario , el solsticio de primavera llegaría , el la época que espera valerius para liberarse de la molesta mortalidad

continuara...


	10. el templo del este

**el templo del este **

zafiro y ember caminaban lado a lado , mientras zafiro cargaba a nauh , quien estaba dormido , ember llevaba unas vendas , mientras spyro y cynder miraban detrás de ellos , zafiro sentía el calor del pequeño dragón sobre el , mientras el caminaba zafiro pensó en como debia derrotar a valerius , ember solo se dedicaba a tararear las canciones que ella acostumbraba , zafiro caminaba hasta que escucho la cascada del otro lado del monte , el se apresuro , mientras todos miraron como en el rió había varios peces muertos

zafiro : malditos , pagaran por este atentado a la naturaleza

ember : tenemos que buscar algo para comer , ademas nauh no soportara mas tiempo sin comida

zafiro : escucha necesitamos seguir moviéndonos , spyro ¿nadie nos sigue ?

spyro : no , escucha , ¿ podemos descansar un poco ?

cynder : spyro tiene razón , hace tres días que no comemos nada y estoy muriendo de hambre

zafiro : yo también , escucha tenemos que seguir caminando , sino no sabremos que paso con valerius

ember : oye , estas obsesionado con valerius

zafiro : eso no es cierto , solo quiero vengar a mi gente

ember : asi no podras tener familia

zafiro ¿¡ que dijiste !?

ember : no. ... nada... mejor dejemoslo así

cuando los cinco entraron al monte , las gárgolas de valerius aparecieron para atacar a nauh y a zafiro , este dejo a nauh en manos de ember , zafiro y spyro se enfrentaron con las gárgolas , spyro con su aliento de fuego lo combino con el aliento de fuego azul de zafiro , los dos derribaron las gargolas , cynder con su aliento de sombra derroto a las gargolas que la atacaron

ember : zafiro detras de ti

las gargolas atacaron a zafiro por la espalda pero antes de que atacaran , una llamarada plateada y otra dorada derribaron a las gargolas , spyro y cynder aprovecharon y destruyeron a las gárgolas , cuando zafiro aterrizo , vio que eran sus "amigos" del templo del este , eran gold y su hermana menor silver

gold : eso si que estuvo bueno , zafiro nos debes una

zafiro : yo nos le debo nada , ademas ustedes me deben mas a mi y ahora se los cobrare

gold : no tenemos cambio

zafiro : necesitamos comida y nauh necesita dormir un poco

silver : ¿ no me agradecerás por salvarte ?

zafiro : ¿ tu lo hiciste ?

silver : si ,hasta te di mi cena

zafiro : escucha niña , dos cosas , tu me la ofreciste y segundo no era cena , era almuerzo

ember noto como silver miraba a zafiro , ella comenzó a pensar en lo peor , sus escamas cambiaron de color a rojo , cynder le dio un codazo y ella cambio de color , cuando todos se terminaron de saludar , silver y gold fueron seguidos por spyro , cynder , ember y zafiro , ember empezó a sospechar de ella , cynder noto que ella estaba celosa de silver , ¿quizás sea cierto ? , cuando todos llegaron al templo del este , vieron los últimos vestigios de la resistencia , silver le hizo señas a zafiro para llevarlo dentro del templo , cuando ember quiso entrar , silver se lo negó , ember cambio sus escamas a un rojo de ira y celos , cynder tomo un poco de auga y se lo arrojo en la cabeza a ember , esta se dio vuelta y miro a cynder , esta reacciono y vio con celos a silver como ayudaba a zafiro y a nauh , ella se puso celosa y se fue a la entrada del templo a tratar de comer algo , ella fue seguido por spyro y cynder , quienes tenían oportunidad de descansar un poco

continuara...


	11. cuando amanezca

**cuando amanezca **

en la mesura de la noche , zafiro era acosado por las pesadillas que solía tener , eran vagos recuerdos de peleas pasadas , eran comúnmente lo que el veía , a varios de sus hermanos asesinados por el mismo dragón que le causo todo el sufrimiento , lo separo de su familia y asesino a toda su gente , mientras zafiro dormía , ember se preguntaba a cada momento ¿ que estará soñando zafiro ? esa noche ember decidió averiguarlo , cuando se puso a escalar , ember con mucha dificultad llego hasta donde dormia zafiro , cuando ella se resto junto a el , zafiro sin saberlo la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el , ember se sonrojo y trato de no despertar a zafiro , ella solo se acerco ams al joven y este acomodo su cabeza en el torso de ember , ella estaba a punto de explotar cuando sintió el aliento de zafiro cerca de su cuello

ember : por dios , zafiro esta soñando conmigo , bueno eso no me extraña ( sonrojada )

en ese momento cuando silver ve que zafiro abrazaba a ember , esta decidió separarlos , cuando termino de escalar , tomo una cubeta de agua fria y se la arrojo a los dos , zafiro despertó enfadado y con los ojos negros como la noche que los rodeaba , silver escondió el balde antes de que zafiro la viera

zafiro : ¿ que demonios paso ?

silver : no se de que estas hablando , pero ya que estas despierto , quizas me ayudes a cazar algo , ¿ que dices ?

zafiro : no lo se y... ember ¿ que haces aquí ?

silver : vamos , sabes que te gusta la caza

zafiro : esta bien , esta bien ire

cuando zafiro dio un salto y bajo de la montaña , silver quedo con ember , las dos estaban tranquilas , hasta que se fue zafiro

silver : escucha , me traigo algo bueno con zafiro , tu no te metas

embe : escucha señorita de plata , no me interesa si eres la reina del mundo , zafiro es mio

silver : eso esta por verse

cuando silver bajo , ember quedo enfurecida en la cima , ella estaba cerca de estar con zafiro , pero silver lo hecho todo a perder , ember decidio bajar , cuando zafiro y silver estaban en el bosque , zafiro solo daba bostezo de aburrimiento y sueño , en ese momento silver tomo una rosa y la puso en su oreja , zafiro la miro

silver : ¿ como me queda ?

zafiro : esa flor no te favorece

cuando zafiro y silver vieron que estaba a punto de amanecer , silver sintió el frio de las épocas invernales , zafiro noto que el sol en ves de ascender este descendía , no lograba entender , cuando vio a las gárgolas , los esqueletos y mino-tauros de valerius , acercándose hacia el templo del este ,zafiro volo a toda velocidad hasta el templo , pero los guardias estaban alertados , zafiro se encontró con spyro , este le dijo que vio a valerius comandando el ejercito , zafiro fue hasta el balcón , el templo estaba completamente rodeado , solo siete dragones y un ejercito de centauros , varios duendes , estaban para defender , zafiro decidió que era hora de que volviera el dragón celestial

valerius : zafiro , sal y pelea , deja de esconderte

zafiro : como gustes , pero quiero que dejes ir a mis amigos

valerius : lo siento , eso no es negociable , tus amigos morirán contigo

zafiro : maldito , pagaras por tus crímenes

cynder : ahora estamos atrapados

spyro : haremos lo mejor que podamos

zafiro : necesito la ayuda de todos incluyendo a nauh

ember : es solo un niño de cuatro años

zafiro : un niño que le arranco el ojo derecho a valerius , ese niño tiene mas poder que flame , solo necesita liberarlo

nauh : lo haré , luchare con ustedes

continuara...


	12. revelaciones

**revelaciones**

zafiro y sus amigos estaban rodeados por las tropas de valerius , lo que podía ayudar es que nauh estaba de pie , zafiro decidió usar todo su poder , cuando las tropas atacaron , valerius estaba en el cielo atacando el tempo del este con sus llamaradas , zafiro decidió dar la cara , todos lo acompañaron , cuando salio vio la oscuridad , sintió el frió en su cara , se podía ver el aliento de nuestro amigo zafiro , cuando vio que las tropas acercarse decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió , sus amigos juntaron las manos y zafiro absorbió el poder de todos , el se transformo en el dragón celestial

zafiro : valerius , querías diversión , ahora te la voy a dar

valerius : bueno , ven por mi

zafiro desplegó sus alas y fue en busca de valerius , antes de atacar , ve que los mino-tauros y esqueletos se acercaban , zafiro destruyo las tropas de valerius con una llamarada , las tropas de valerius fueron carbonizadas , eso le dio mas ventaja a las tropas del templo

zafiro : valerius , tus malvados planes terminan aquí

zafiro ataca con sus llamaradas a valerius pero este no recibe ningún daño , valerius lo azota con su cola , pero zafiro atrapa la cola de este , la batalla se libro en el cielo entre el dragón celestial y el infernal , cuando zafiro con sus garras ataca a su enemigo descubrió que este era transparente a la luz de la luna , entonces noto que no es el de verdad , zafiro uso su aura y extermino a la sombra de valerius , cuando este cayo al suelo y desapareció zafiro extermino a las demás tropas , este bajo a tierra y volvió a la normalidad

ember : zafiro ¿ que paso ?

zafiro : no era el de verdad , el maldito sigue escondido

silver : quizás muaré te pueda ayudar

zafiro : ¿ quien es muaré ?

silver : es el dragón de fuego mas viejo y sabio que hay

zafiro : si me ayuda a encontrar a valerius iré a escuchar a un anciano

todos se pusieron en camino para encontrar al viejo dragón , este vivía en lo profundo del bosque , zafiro noto que la oscuridad poco a poco retrocedía , mientras caminaban , el sentía que su vació estomago le reclamaba comida , ellos se detuvieron en una casa que estaba vacía

muaré :¿ que hacen ustedes en mi casa ?

zafiro : creímos que no había nadie

silver : señor , el vino para que lo entrene

muaré : no lo voy a hacer , el es muy débil todavía

zafiro : para su información , soy el mas fuerte de todos

muaré : tal vez , pero te falta corazón , el aura de un guerrero viene de la respiración , no de los músculos

silver : enséñele , el tiene que derrotar a valerius

muaré y zafiro salen , este les da instrucciones de como escuchar a su maestro , zafiro acepta las condiciones y se pone a entrenar , muaré lo pone a respirar , zafiro parecía perder tiempo , el se harto de estar esperando y encaro a su maestro

zafiro : oiga , estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

muaré : ¿ como tu boca puede respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo ?

zafiro : no necesito respirar , necesito encontrar a valerius

muaré : veras joven , hace años tuve un estudiante como tu , el no quería saber lo que es el fuego , el solo quería aprender a pelear , cuando se harto de mi se fue , el auto-control es muy importante , sin que alguien controle el fuego , este consumirá todo

zafiro : yo... lo siento , prometo que seré paciente

muaré : es cierto , mira a tu amiga ember , ella se concentra para controlar el agua , por si sola no se mueve , ella es lo que conecta el agua con los movimientos

cuando zafiro entendió , ember se le acerco , zafiro trataba de controlar su enojo , el empezó a incrementar su aura , ember estaba impresionada , pero zafiro no noto que ella estaba cerca , el se deshizo de sus escamas protectoras para que no lo molesten , zafiro estaba concentrado , cuando recordó la cara y la risa de valerius , este se enfado mas que de costumbre y su aura se disparo , ember se cubrió con las manos que resultaron quemadas por zafiro , ember se fue volando mientras lloraba , zafiro se sintió ta miserable que desapareció , lo que no sabían era que flame estaba con el ejercito de valerius en busca se zafiro y ember , ember solo lloraba en la orilla del rió , ella metió sus patas y comenzaron a brillar , en un segundo se curaron

zafiro : desearía haber sido concebido como tu

ember :¿ a que te refieres ?

zafiro : el agua es vida , tranquilidad y paz , ¿que es el fuego ? , es destrucción , dolor , caos y sufrimiento

ember : pero eres un gran maestro

zafiro : no ember , solo soy un dragón condenado a ver sufrir a los demás sin hacer nada para evitarlo

ember : de todos modos , tu eres un alma gentil y amable , es por eso que estoy contigo

zafiro siente la presencia de flame , este se separa , pero no sabe que no tenia sus escamas protectoras , flame destruía el bosque para buscar a zafiro , sus maquinaria arrasaba con todo , zafiro empezo a buscar el punto débil de flame

flame : ¿ que te enseño mi viejo maestro muaré ?

zafiro : veremos , que te enseño

flame solo atacaba con sus llamaradas , zafiro se paro en frente de las maquinas de valerius y flame , flame las calcinaba con sus llamaradas ,z afiro solo esquivaba los ataque de flame , este no noto que sus naves estaban en llamas

zafiro : perdiste flame , ya gane

flame : tu no diste un solo golpe

zafiro : yo no , pero tu si , mira

flame : mis naves

zafiro : así es muaré me dijo que no tenias auto-control

flame solo se hundió en su enojo , mientras zafiro se escapo y se llevo a ember a la casa de muaré pero no lo encontraron , zafiro estaba lastimado

ember: zafiro , te quemaste

zafiro : estoy bien

ember : deja que te cure

ember pone las manos en el agua y las saca esta pone las manos sobre la quemadura de zafiro , ella estaba con unos ojos brillantes , zafiro acaricia la cara de ember , los dos se iban a besar , pero fueron interrumpidos por spyro y cynder , ellos decidieron seguir su camino , zafiro tomo de la mano a ember y la acerco a su cuerpo

continuara...


	13. el amanecer de los muertos parte I

**el amanecer de los muertos parte I**

una noche en la que todos acampaban todos bajo el fuego de la hoguera , mientras todos contaban historias de terror , como siempre zafiro era el único que no estaba interesado , mientras spyro contaba sus historias , zafiro trataba de dormir , cuando este dio un grito , cynder , eber y nauh dieron un grito de susto , zafiro abrio los ojos con cara de ira , este se levanto y trato de hacerlos callar para poder dormir un poco

zafiro : escuchen , quiero dormir un poco , cierren la boca

ember : anímate zafiro tu tienes 500 años tienes que tener varias historias de miedo

zafiro : olvidenlo , no me sumare con ustedes

cynder : vamos solo una y luego puedes irte

nauh : anímese maestro , solo una

zafiro : esta bien solo una , una noche con mucho calor había varios jóvenes como ustedes , ellos decidieron acampar bajo las estrellas para poder seguir a la mañana siguiente , ellos tenían pensado llegar a la aldea de sus padres , cuando ellos en medio del bosque escucharon un llanto , era un llanto de una mujer , que parecía estar perdida , los jóvenes decidieron ir a ayudarla , cuando se acercaron vieron una figura de una mujer , pero una figura espectral , cuando se acercaron escucharon

_ ¿ donde están mis hijos? ...hay mis hijos _

los jóvenes vieron una cara completamente pálida , la figura se levanto con su vestido blanco y los jóvenes vieron la cara de esta mujer completamente muerta , ella con sus pasos cortos se acerco a estos gritando y gimiendo , notaron que tenia cadenas en las manos y los pies

¿ tu eres uno de mis hijos? ... ¿ donde están mis hijos ?...¿ donde están mis hijos ?

la mujer de blanco se acerco con sus pies , al amanecer encontraron los cuerpos de los jóvenes con una expresión de susto y completamente rígidos

ember : ¿rígidos ?

zafiro : con la rigidez de la muerte verán cuenta la leyenda que... oh no es cierto

spyro y cynder : ¿QUE ? ¿QUE PASA ?

zafiro : no se asusten , miren con cuidado ...ES LA MUJER DE BLANCO . ¡CUIDADO !

todos dieron un grito de terror , cuando zafiro se reía a carcajadas , todos miraron con enojo a zafiro mientras este se reía , ember se acerco y le golpeo despacio el hombro , zafiro se seco la lagrima de el ojo derecho con su dedo , cynder se sentía avergonzada , spyro evito mirar a zafiro

zafiro : bueno yo cumplí mi parte del trato , ahora déjenme dormir

cuando zafiro se fue a dormir , ember lo siguió , zafiro noto que ella lo seguía , zafiro se detuvo y se subió a un árbol , ember no podía subir , cuando zafiro baja de este y ayuda a ember a subir , zafiro descansaba sobre las ramas del los arboles , ember se acuesta junto a el , zafiro notaba que ember no podia dormir por la historia

ember : zafiro ¿ esa historia es verdad ?

zafiro : tanto como que soy un dragón zafiro

ember : ¿ atacara dragones ?

zafiro : si , ella mata a lo que se ponga en su camino

cuando zafiro se durmió , ember estaba muy nerviosa para dormir , cuando cayo la media noche ella se quedo dormida , junto a zafiro , lo que no sabían es que valerius junto con flame iniciaron un plan para destruir a los cinco restante , valerius en la hoguera del foso del sacrificio , envía un hechizo para revivir a los muertos , flame trajo varios ingredientes que permitiría a los dos controlar a los muertos para destruir a zafiro , solo restaba que llegue el amanecer para controlar a los muertos

continuara...


	14. el amanecer de los muertos parte II

**el amanecer de los muertos parte II**

esa mañana en que todo parecía normal , zafiro despertó junto con ember , ella estaba dormida muy acurrucada a zafiro , este le acaricio el lomo y ella lentamente fue despertando lentamente , ella saluda a zafiro , cunado los dos bajan del árbol , zafiro siente que algo andaba mal , comenzaron a correr lentamente , cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador , ember se asusto , zafiro desplegó sus garras , cuando fueron a ver que pasaba , varios muertos atacaban a una mujer , ember salto en frente desafiando a los muertos , zafiro con sus garras corta por la mitad a los muertos y con sus llamaradas los vuelve cenizas

zafiro : ¿ que es esto ? ¿ que paso ?

nora : no se , en mi aldea comenzaron a atacar seres con este aspecto , masacraron a todos , yo escape , gracias por salvarme

ember: de nada , señorita , llevenos a su aldea para poder verlo con nuestro ojos

zafiro : me parece que esto es obra de valerius , otro con estos poderes no creo que sea

cuando la mujer se los llevo a la aldea , varios de los hombres estaban muertos , zafiro miro con cuidado , al notar que eran grises de ojos rojos se dio cuenta que era obra de valerius , este ataca a los muertos y los corta en pedazos , pero estos comenzaron a regenerase , ember con sus poderes logro controlar el agua y los expulsa del lado de zafiro , este se puso de pie y ataca con sus llamaradas , cuando extermino a todos , de la tierra salieron mas muertos , ember escucho atentamente una risa siniestra , ella lo siguió y vio que era flame riendo como si nada

ember : a si que fuiste tu quien libero esta peste

flame : si , con mucho orgullo , eh ...superado los poderes de valerius

ember : debe ser duro trabajar para el

flame :¿ crees que trabajo para valerius ? jajjaja mi linda princesa ,! VALERIUS TRABAJA PARA MI ¡

ember :¿ que dijiste ?

flmae : asi es , yo libere a valerius , yo lo controlo y ahora con la ayuda del dragón infernal , destruiré a mi peor enemigo , aquel que me quito mi derecho

ember : jamas le ganaras a zafiro , el es mas fuerte de lo que tu o valerius pudieran ser , el jamas perderá

flame : no yo ni valerius destruiremos a zafiro

ember : eso es indiscutible

flame : tu lo harás , tu asesinaras al hombre que amas por nosotros y cuando lo hagas nos aseguraremos de pagarte bien por el favor

ember : jamas le haré daño a zafiro y tu jamas me tendrás a tu lado

flame : disfruta tu libertad mientras puedas , cuando la luna llegue a la casa de acuario no tendrás otra opción que obedecer mis ordenes

ember : te veré en el infierno antes de eso

flame : adiós mi futura esposa jajjajaja

ember mira con ira mientras flame se escapa , pero ella va hasta donde estaba zafiro peleando con los muertos , ember les hizo frente , cuando el sol estaba en su punto mas alto , zafiro noto que los poderes de los cadáveres estaban disminuyendo y no se podían regenerar , ember con sus garras desgarraba a los muertos , zafiro miraba a ember , ella estaba tan enojada , su cuerpo cubierto de sangre , parecía que zafiro sentía mas atraído a ember , cuando el muerto la atrapo , ella con sus colmillos logro arrancarle la garganta y con su cola logra zafarse , por ultimo con su aliento de dragón logra volver el cuerpo del muerto a cenizas

zafiro : que femenina( a si mismo )

ember : ¿ que demonios miras ? ( enojada )

zafiro : nunca note esa mujer tan salvaje y sexy que había delante mio

ember : ¿ acaso te sientes atraído hacia mi por la pelea ?

zafiro : uf y de que forma

ember se acerca a zafiro , esta estaba cubierta de sangre , pero a zafiro no le importo , cuando terminaron con los muertos , zafiro miro con otros ojos a ember , era algo nuevo para el , sentía un calor en el pecho que nunca sintió , su corazón latía fuertemente , ember le hacia gestos con su cola , el con virilidad que lo identificaba como hombre le respondió , cuando los dos se acercaron , zafiro trato de besar a ember , cuando escucho los gritos de spyro y cynder que los llamaba , zafiro se vio obligado a separarse de la dragona y fueron en busca de sus amigos , ella solo pensaba en lo que le dijo flame , ¿ seria verdad que ella mataría a zafiro ? solo restaba esperar para saberlo

continuara...


	15. la adivina

**la adivina **

spyro , cynder y ember estaban buscando comida en medio del bosque , los largos e incansables días en los alrededores dejaron exhaustos a los jóvenes dragones quienes caminaron sin para solo para escuchar el grito de unos niños que se dedicaron a esquivar los zarpazos de un oso de cuatro metros , ellos se reían en la cara de la bestia , como si se tratara de un juego , ellos solo se agachaban y esquivaban los ataques del oso , cuando ember los vio , los topos solo seguían riendo

ember : ¿ quienes son ustedes ?

tick : somos los hermanos tick y tock

tock : eso quiere decir que somos hermanos

cynder : si , eso quedo claro , ¿ no les da miedo pelear contra ese animal tan peligroso ?

tick : nopo

tock : la tía gho dijo que solo saltáramos y agacháramos

spyro : ¿ quien es la tía gho ?

tick : es una tía para todos

tock : es la adivina de nuestra aldea , ella nos leyó la suerte y dijo que esto pasaria

tick : o y si veíamos extranjeros , les dijéramos que el dragón azul que buscan va en dirección a nuestra aldea , si quieren vengan con nosotros

cynder : por los dioses , estos topos están completamente locos

ember : vamos son solo niños pequeños , son como nauh , pero son...topos

los cuatro siguen a los hermanos tick y tock a su aldea mientras ellos pasaban notaban que las personas los miraban , cynder no creyó en ningún momento las palabras de los topos , los adivinos no eran lo suyo , cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la adivina , ella los hizo pasar , ellos entraron y vieron un consultorio astrologíco muy bien decorado , cuando llegaron vieron a la tía gho sentarse frente a los tres dragones para leerles la buena aventura

tía gho : bien mis jóvenes ¿ quien sera primero ?

ember : yo,yo , yo , por favor yo

tía gho : bien , entra

cuando ember entra a solas con la anciana , llego zafiro con varios sacos de comida , el estaba algo cansado y con hambre , cuando el se acerca a los demás escucha las palabras de cynder sobre la adivina

tía gho : bien joven dragona ¿ que quieres saber ?

ember : no se , esto es nuevo para mi sabe

tía gho : veo en tu palma , un amor que transciende cualquier cosa , pero algo tienes que saber , el gran maestro con el que estarás toda tu vida , tiene que resolver sus conflictos interiores , el estará cuando lo busques , pero sin saber lo que le espera , tienes que confiar en el gran maestro que aguarda para flechar tu corazón , solo tienes que estar dispuesta a tener algo de paciencia y cosechar los dulces frutos de la perseverancia

ember : wow , eso fue profundo , ¿ quien es ese maestro ?

tia gho : los siento joven , no puedo saber su nombre , tendrás que esperar y recuerda lo que dije

ember sale del cuarto pensando con los ojos muy vidriosos , solo pensaba en encontrar al amor que ella buscaba , pero algo era seguro , no era zafiro , el seria capaz de luchar por ella , pero no de confesar lo que siente

tía gho : bien ¿ quien es el siguiente ? , ¿ que tal tu ? dragón de mirada fría y agresiva

zafiro : claro , ademas ya estoy cansado de escucha estupideces

tía gho : vamos , solo te tomara unos minutos

zafiro entra al cuarto donde una fogata brillaba al oscuro , la tía gho lo hizo sentar para poder leer a zafiro

tía gho : bien mira , arroja un hueso en la fogata y se revelara tu suerte

zafiro toma el hueso de la fuente y lo arroja al fuego , la tía gho se acerca y no paso nada , ella baja la cabeza , pero se escucha un tronido , el hueso empezó a quebrarse , poco a poco se lleno de grietas , hasta que el fuego exploto y saltó los fragmentos de huesos por todos lados , la tía gho tomo uno y se lo mostró a zafiro

tía gho : tu mi joven amigo , tu estas librando una batalla entre el bien y el mal , una guerra que decidirá el destino de la humanidad como la conocemos

zafiro : eso ,ya lo se , soy un dragón de 500 años y pase por eso , no vio amor en mi suerte

tía gho : no lo siento

zafiro : oh ' disculpe por perder su tiempo ( triste )

tía gho : oh ' mira dice confia en ti y encontraras el amor ( mintiendo )

zafiro creyo la mentira cuando sale nota que sus amigos estaban en el centro de la plaza , zafiro se acerca a ellos y les comento lo que les dijo , cynder sin creer nada de lo que pasaba no quería hablar de eso

cynder : ¿ como pueden creer en esas patrañas ?

spyro : esa bufanda no dice lo mismo , la gitana te dijo el futuro y se lo creíste

cynder : en primera no era el futuro , era el presente y en segunda era una gitana no una adivina , son dos cosas distintas

cuando zafiro vio salir a la tía gho , ella se paro frente al altar , todos vieron como sacaba su cuaderno y predecía las generaciones futuras con las nubes

tía gho : veamos , nube con forma de flecha buenas cosechas este año... nube con forma de estrella , buen años para los gemelos y por ultimo nube en forma de luna creciente ...el volcán no destruirá la aldea otro año mas

zafiro vio como ember estaba distraída y decidió buscar algo para hacerla sentir mejor , zafiro tomo a cynder y le pidio que lo ayudara para ir al volcan

cynder : ¿ por que tenemos que subir para buscar una flor ?

zafiro : por motivos personales por eso

cynder : ¿ la quieres para ember verdad ?

zafiro : por supuesto que si , ella esta triste

cuando llegan a la cima del volcán zafiro toma la flor con su cola , los dos ven que el volcán estaba despierto y a punto de explotar en cualquier momento , zafiro soltó la flor quien cayo dentro del volcán , cynder vio como la lava subía rápidamente

zafiro : no puedo creerlo

cynder : la tia gho se equivoco

cuando todos llegaron a la aldea , zafiro sabia que la tía gho no los escucharía , con la forma del dragón celestial cambio las nubes , con la ayuda de ember , ellos dos lograron llamar la atención de la adivina para que advirtiera lo sucedido

zafiro : bien escuchen , todos los topos maestros tierra vengan conmigo

tick : yo soy maestro tierra

tock : yo no !

zafiro : bien , los demás tomen una pala , no tenemos mucho tiempo

cuando todos se apresuraron a cavar la sanja , cuando zafiro les dio la alarma todos salieron corriendo para refugiare , ember , spyro , cynder y zafiro vieron como caía la lava , cuando llego la sanja no daba abasto

cynder : se esta por desbordar

zafiro : no mientras este aquí

con la lava cayendo zafiro se apresuro , con su aliento comenzó a guiar la lava hacia el mar , mientras las gotas caian sobre sus escamas , el aliento de zafiro controlaba toda la roca fundida , en ese momento cynder nota algo en el

cynder : hay veces en que olvido el poderoso dragón que es zafiro

ember : ¿ que dijiste ?

cynder : nada , que zafiro es un dragón muy poderoso , seria un gran maestro algún día

ember : entonces es cierto , es el

cuando todo termina , zafiro estaba muy cansado pero aun asi tuvieron un largo viaje por delante , cuando todos decidieron acampar , vieron en la cara de zafiro , todas las cenizas del volcán , el solo se fue a un lago para lavarse un poco , cuando llego la noche , el se encontraba durmiendo sobre un árbol , cuando llego ember , ella decidió dormir junto a zafiro , este vio que temblaba la cubrió con su ala derecha

continuara...


	16. el lado oscuro de ember

**el lado oscuro de ember **

ember se dedico a dormir mientras la noche soplaba el aire fresco , ember sentía el aire de la noche en su nuca , cuando estaba dormida ella tuvo su sueño que le revelo los próximos pasos de una premonición

flash back...

ember se veía con los ojos negros , en medio de una tormenta donde los rayos llenaban el cielo , los truenos partían la tierra , ember estaba en un duelo a muerte con zafiro , este se veía normal , ember era la del cambio , cuando ella le lanza sus garras , zafiro con su cola la azota en la cara , zafiro se lanza contra la dragona rosa

zafiro : ember yo te amaba , ¿ por que me haces esto ?

ember : por que mi amo valerius me lo ordeno , ahora en todo mi corazón solo hay... odio , spyro y cynder serán los siguientes

zafiro : entonces tu seras exterminada

ember le lanza su aliento de dragón , zafiro se cubre con sus alas , zafiro le lanza sus garras a la dragona rosa , esta le desarma sus escamas con sus garras y con sus garras le atraviesa el corazón a zafiro

ember : descansa en paz zafiro

zafiro cae desecho por los ataques de ember , zafiro muere lentamente , mientras ember le arrancaba el corazón con sus garras , en ese momento aparece valerius y ember le entrega el corazón de zafiro

fin del flash back...

ember despierta dando un grito de horror , zafiro despierta apresurada mente , este se pone en guarda liberando sus cuchillas de la cola y los codos , ember estaba muy sudada de los nervios

zafiro : ember , ¿ que paso ?

ember : zafiro , tu corazón esta bien

zafiro : y tu tienes bonitos ojos

ember : olvídalo fue una pesadilla

cuando llego el amanecer , flame estaba asechando en las copas de los arboles , zafiro caminaba mirando a ember , en ese momento ember se adelanta torpemente , flame baja del árbol y se coloca detrás de ember , sin previo aviso , clava sus dientes en el cuello de ember , esta grita de dolor , zafiro ve la acción y trata de ayudarla , pero valerius se pone en el medios , cuando ember nota a valerius , entre el dragón infernal y el celestial se ensaña una feroz y encarnizada lucha , los colmillos de flame liberaban un poderos veneno , en ese momento ember derramo varias lagrimas , cuando flame la solto , valeris se aparto y los dos se subieron a los arboles

flame : ves ember , ni tu ni zafiro serán capaces de vivir

valerius : ahora tu dragonas nos pertenece , cuando caiga la noche , tu seras una mas de nosotros

ember : no , jamas seré uno de ustedes

flame : adiós mi amor , cuando seas mi esposa me asegurare de que parte de estas tierras sean para nuestra familia

zafiro : malditos , bajen y peleen

valerius : no , mejor nos divertiremos al ver como la mujer que amas te desmiembra lentamente

ember : zafiro , corre por favor , corre

zafiro : ember no te abandonare

ember : esto lo e soñado , vete antes de que sea tarde

zafiro : no te dejare , tu significas mucho para mi

ember lentamente fue cambiando los colores de sus escamas de rosa a rojo sangre , sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad , sus preciosas curvas tomaron el cambio parecido al de valerius , zafiro no creía que la mujer que el amaba se volviera parte de la tropa de flame y valerius , el veneno era muy potente flame y valerius reían mientras la metamorfosis de ember terminaba , todo el amor que ella tenia en su alma se volvió odio , ahora zafiro tenia que tomar una difícil decisión , la mujer que el amaba o el mundo que tenia que salvar

continuara...


	17. un regreso

**un regreso **

zafiro estaba contra la espada y la pared , flame y valerius reían cruelmente mientras ember gruñía , este tenia que decidir si asesinar o no a ember , zafiro intenta acercarse , pero ember usa su aliento de dragón para alejar a zafiro , este se despoja de sus escamas , y con su aliento de fuego ataca a ember , pero se arrepiente , el no le podía hacer daño , ember atacaba con sus garras y zafiro solo esquivaba los ataques , este se agacha y ember le araña la cara , cuando ella tuvo en sus garras la sangre de zafiro comenzó a reírse malignamente , zafiro frunció el ceño y con su puño derecho la golpea y esta es arrastrada en el suelo

ember : increíble , creí que no me harías daño , ese fue un buen puñetazo ( limpiando su sangre )

zafiro : eber , escucha , esta no eres tu , estas siendo controlada por valerius , tienes que luchar

ember : ¿ luchar ? ¿ para que luchar ? , tu debes morir zafiro , para que mi señor destruya al mundo y haga de este su paraíso oscuro

zafiro : esa no eres tu , ¿ donde esta la mujer dulce que solías ser ?

ember : esta muerta , ahora todo sera caos , destrucción y locura , nadie detendrá a valerius

flame : no te molestes , las palabras dulces no sirven para romper el hechizo de odio

zafiro : tiene razón ( a si mismo ) ,

ember : si ya dejaste de hablar solo como un loco , ven , vamos a pelear

zafiro ¿ me hablas a mi basura ?

ember :¿ como me dijiste ?

zafiro : ¿ crees poder ganarme ? ahora te demostrare lo contrario

ember ataca a zafiro con sus garras , este se agacha y con su cola le aprieta el cuello fuertemente , ember perdía la respiración muy rápidamente mientras trataba de soltarse , zafiro la levanta y la lanza contra los arboles

ember : maldito , ¿ como puedes atacarme ?

zafiro : porque tu eres basura , no puedes compararte conmigo , yo soy zafiro el ultimo guardián , solo una pregunta ¿ como se vera tu cabeza al lado de la de valerius y flame ?

ember : no te atreverías

zafiro : cynder y spyro , ¿ a quien le van a creer a mi o a la traidora ?

ember : zafiro , ese no eres tu ( triste ) ... maldito te matare ( con voz de demonio )

zafiro: alégrate de saber que llorare sobre tu cadáver ( con sarcasmo )

ember ataca a zarito , pero este cierra los ojos y con su cola la azota fuertemente , dejando varios cortes con las cuchillas de este , ember le lanza sus garras y zafiro agacha la cabeza y con su mano le aprieta fuerte mente el cuello , se notaban los ojos de ember que perdían color , zafiro sabia que el odio era la única forma de recuperar a ember , zafiro le aprieta fuertemente el cuello , cuando ember le clava sus garras en la cara , zafiro las muerde fuertemente , ember las saca y zafiro logra derribar a ember , este cambia a propósito el color de sus ojos a negros , ember noto la mirada de zafiro

ember: este no eres tu ... maldito , no te moleste el odio domina mi corazón

zafiro : no importa , para mi eres un estorbo ,tuve que dejar que valerius te matara , ademas tu no te comparas con ángel

ember : ¿ que ?

flame : uf eso si que fue duro

ember se pone a derramar lagrimas , zafiro notaba que los ojos cambiaban de color , el sabia que la ember que conocía luchaba en su interior , por mas que le doliera a zafiro tuvo que dar el golpe de gracia al corazón maligno de ember

zafiro : ya no llores como bebe y ponte en guardia

ember : yo... yo... no quiero pelear contigo

zafiro : muy tarde

ember se agacha para esquivar el aliento de fuego , pero zafiro la cornea esta recibe un poderoso impacto , cuando estaba en el suelo , ember reacciona y trata de hablar con zafiro , cuando lo mira este esta en un duelo con valerius y flame al mismo tiempo , cuando ember lo llamo , zafiro se distrajo y valerius le dio la orden de matar a zafiro , este vuela a toda velocidad , ember pensó que la iba a atacar , cuando ella cerro los ojos sintió los labios de zafiro pegados a los suyos , ember abre los ojos y ve los ojos cerrados de zafiro , valerius y flame desaparecen , ember y zafiro se despegan uno del otro

ember : pensé...

zafiro : pensé que te perdería para siempre

ember : gracias zafiro

zafiro solo le sonríe a ember y los dos se vuelven a besar , mientras cynder y spyro se acercaban , cynder le impide el paso a spyro , ellos lo ven a lo lejos con sus labios unidos , ember retomo su color ariginal , zafiro la acariciaba en la cara mientras los dos se perdían apasionadamente , cuando se despegaron , se miraron a los ojos y se juntaron con sus amigos para terminar con su misión

continuara...


	18. un alma rosa y un corazón zafiro

**una alma rosa y un corazón zafiro**

varios días pasaron , cuando los dragones caminaron , hasta llegar a un lago cercano , ember y cynder se abalanzaron sobre las aguas , cuando todos bebieron agua , nauh protesto por que tenia hambre , todos revisaron sus sacos y ninguno tenia nada de comer , nauh se sentó a refunfuñar

zafiro : escucha chico , cuando encontremos algo comerás

ember : zafiro , por favor es solo un niño tiene cuatro años

zafiro : escucha mujer , cuando yo tenia su edad soportaba grandes obstáculos en mi vida

ember : los tiempos cambiaron sabes , esos 500 años ya pasaron

cynder : jajaja parecen una pareja casada , eso si que es divertido

spyro : mejor deja a zafiro y ember con sus problemas de pareja

zafiro y ember : NO SON PROBLEMAS DE PAREJA !

cynder : wow , que carácter , cada día te pareces mas a zafiro

cuando todos se calmaron , zafiro fue con nauh para tratar de pescar algo , cuando llegaron al lago , zafiro vio en el fondo algo que brillaba

nauh : señor , ¿vio eso ?

zafiro : si , espera aquí : ember se acerco cuando zafiro se sumergió para investigar de que se trataba , zafiro se hundió cada vez mas , cuando llego a una gran profundidad lo que vio fue un brazalete de oro adornado con varias perlas , cuando zafiro la tomo , una cola de serpiente lo atrapa , zafiro nota que era una serpiente marina de seis metros de largo

feftor : escucha criatura terrestre , no te quiero lastimarte

zafiro : criatura patética prepárate para conocer la furia de un dragón zafiro

feftor ataca a zafiro , pero este con sus cola atrapa a la serpiente , pero esta al ser resbalosa se zafa rápidamente y lo atrapa en unos anillos , zafiro estaba siendo estrangulado , cuando ember vio a zafiro siendo estrangulado , ember le salto al cuello a la serpiente , cuando ella con sus colmillos la tenia ala serpiente , esta se enrosca en el cuerpo de ember , zafiro cae al suelo y mira a la serpiente , ember gritaba de dolor , cuando zafiro advierte la acción , con sus garras le corta la cola a feftor , esta con su aliento de veneno le escupe a zafiro , este repele el aliento de veneno con su aliento de fuego , feftor y zafiro se batieron con sus alientos , cuando la serpiente se estaba debilitando , zafiro aumento su potencia , la serpiente se canso y se metió en el agua , zafiro se metió en el agua , cuando los dos estuvieron cara a cara , zafiro noto que ember estaba inconsciente , zafiro abrio sus alas y las uso como aletas , cuando llego a su lomo le clavo sus garras y esta solto a ember , zafiro la tomo pero ella no respiraba , zafiro acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio parte de su aire , ember abrió los ojos y zafiro la saco del agua

feftor : no te iras hasta que yo lo doga

zafiro : ember , vete de aquí

feftor : no te iras hasta que estés muerto

feftor hunde al fondo del lago a zafiro y este sentía que sus pulmones explotarían en cualquier momento , cuando feftor se trago entero a zafiro , ember de la superficie vio lo que paso , cuando feftor salio para matar a ember

feftor : tu amigo estuvo delicioso , sigues tu preciosa

ember : mejor vete antes de que te pase algo malo

zafiro : aura de dragón ( susurrando )

ember : te lo dije

feftor comienza a sentir su vientre hinchado y en un parpadeo la serpiente explota en mil pedazos , cuando zafiro sale expulsado de la bestia cae sobre ember

zafiro : gracias por retener mi caída

ember : quítate de encima

zafiro . lo siento , pero tengo buenas noticias

ember : ¿ cuales ?

zafiro : esto es para ti

zafiro le entrega el brazalete a ember , esta levanta la pata y zafiro le coloca suavemente el brazalete sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos , zafiro no dejaba de ver los ojos de ember , esta sonrojada trataba de soltarse , cuando zafiro se dio cuenta la soltó , el cargo la carne de la serpiente y fueron de vuelta a su campamento

continuara...


	19. el mundo de los sueños parte I

**el mundo de los sueños parte I**

varios días pasaron si rastros de valerius , zafiro estaba agotado de llevar a nauh en su lomo , cuando todos sintieron el sol del mediodía , zafiro seguia , ya que su orgullo le impedía detenerse , cuando se quiso dar cuenta , nauh no resistió mas el sol , ember estaba tan sudada como cynder y spyro , este con sus alas las abanicaba , cuando ember cayo exhausta , cynder se detuvo , spyro le llamo la atención a zafiro

spyro : no podemos seguir así , necesitamos agua

zafiro : ya perdimos varios días por culpa de esa maldita serpiente

spyro : no todos somos resistentes como vos

zafiro : no importa , nuestro objetivo es claro , encontrar y destruir a valerius

cynder : pero nosotros necesitamos descansar un poco

zafiro : no podemos perder tiempo

en medio de la discusión , una tormenta ligera se acercaba , zafiro miro al cielo , ember se puso de pie , cynder se recargo en ella , cuando las gotas de agua cayeron , nauh fue el primero en sentir el efecto

zafiro : bueno querían agua , hay la tienen

spyro : el agua sabe rara

cynder : si , con un toque de ...

ember : es sangre , el agua es sangre

cuando zafiro se dio cuenta nauh se desmayo , luego cynder , spyro y antes de desmayarse , zafiro toma la mano de ember y los dos se desmayan juntos , cuando este reacciono se encontró en un pantano putrefacto , el se dio cuenta de que había algo raro , cuando escucho los gritos de auxilio de ember , este corrió para auxiliarla , ember estaba siendo arrastrada por las raíces del pantano , zafiro salto y las corto con sus garras

ember : ¿ donde estamos ?

feyer : están en el mundo de los sueños

zafiro :¿ quien demonios eres tu ?

feyer : soy feyer , bienvenidos a mi mundo

zafiro : ¿ como llegamos aquí ?

ember: VALERIUS

feyer : exactamente , ahora estarán atrapados por toda la eternidad

zafiro : no lo creo

este ataca al esqueleto , pero antes de tocarlo , este desaparece y reaparece detrás de zafiro , con su bastón lo golpea en la cara , zafiro con su aliento lo ataca y este lo congela , zafiro estaba anonadado por lo que veía , ember le lanza su aliento de dragón , pero al impactar a feyer este lo absorbe y se fortalece , este le devuelve un ataque similar a ember , pero zafiro se mete en el medio y lo bloquea con sus escamas , cuando se disipo feyer desaparece

ember : ¿ que fue eso ?

zafiro : uno de los trucos sucios de valerius

ember :¿ que hacemos ?

zafiro : lo mas prudente es encontrar a spyro y cynder

ember : mira un mensaje escrito con fuego

zafiro : creo que dice " el fuego marca el final del camino , es destrucción , pero también es la luz que me ilumina de noche "

ember :¿ que significa ?

zafiro : no tengo idea , pero seguro que es como cuando estuve en el laberinto del otro mundo

ember : nunca me dijiste que tu cruzaste al otro mundo

zafiro : ¿ por que crees que me dicen " el ultimo guardián " ?

ember : todo tiene sentido ahora

zafiro : ¿ a que te refieres con eso ?

ember : veras , valerius no puede matarte en el mundo real , como sus poderes no son nada , si tu mueres en este mundo despertaras muerto en el otro , es todo lo contrario

zafiro : se un poco mas especifica

ember : veras , en el mundo real eres casi inmortal , en este mundo es lo opuesto , tu eres un ser total mente matable , tus escamas y poderes no servirán de mucho , si queremos salir tenemos que confiar en que feyer nos ayude

zafiro : es lo único que tenemos

ember : si ...oh´recuerda que no podemos comer ni tomar nada de este mundo o nosotros quedaremos atrapados para siempre

zafiro : hay , esto es peor que el purgatorio

ember : recuerda que decía el mensaje

zafiro : a si decía "el fuego marca el final del camino , es destrucción , pero también es la luz que me ilumina de noche " , ¿ que significa ?

ember : cuando me quemaste con tu aura

zafiro : oh' no , no te volveré a lastimar , recuerdo como lloraste esa tarde y aun no me recupero

emer : ¿ tienes un mejor plan ?

zafiro : no quiero volver a lastimarte

ember : es lo único que tenemos

zafiro : pero no hay agua para que te cures

ember : descuida lo soportare

zafiro con su aura a todo poder , trato de recordar la ira que sentia por valerius , pero al pensar en ember , este cerro los ojos y ember preparo sus manos , cuando zafiro exploto con su aura , las manos de ember se quemaron como aquella vez , zafiro vio como ember era quemada nuevamente , cuando zafiro vio un árbol brillante , ember soltó una lagrima de dolor , zafiro con sus manos aprieta las de ember , este comenzó a generar una llamarada azul , que de inmediato curo a ember , esta ya no tenia las marcas de las quemaduras , cuando notaron que la lagrima de ember se movía hacia el árbol , los dos miraron una especie de mapa , un mensaje escrito en fuego azul , que decía " al que cruza la puerta del mundo de los sueños tiene opciones de elegir , pero si se equivoca debe pagar con su sangre hasta que aprenda de sus errores " , zafiro accedió y entro junto con ember para buscar a sus amigos

continuara...


	20. el mundo de los sueños parte II

**el mundo de los sueños parte II**

zafiro y ember decidieron no pensar mas y entraron a la parte superior del mundo de los sueños , aun sabiendo que feyer podría estar a asecho , ellos dos se encargarían de encontrar a sus amigos para salvarlos , lo que no sabían es que serian sometidos a sus peores pesadillas y sus peores miedos . spyro despertó en medio de un campo con cientos de flores a su alrededor , el se refregó los ojos cuando se puso de pie noto que el campo se le hacia conocido , era donde jugaba el de niño , el rió era el mismo con el que el llego siendo apenas un huevo , cuando se acerco al agua , este vio su reflejo y recordó a las libélulas que lo criaron

spyro : ¿ que paso ?

sparx : spyro , ahí estas , oye le pondré un limite al juego de las escondidas

spyro : ¿ sparx ? ¿donde estoy ?

sparx : ¿ te sientes bien ?

spyro : ¿ donde esta zafiro , cynder y ember ?

sparx : no conozco a nadie de ellos , ¿ seguro que no tienes fiebre ?

spyro : ¿ como que no los conoces ? , hemos viajado con ellos hace mas de cuatro años ?

sparx : no digas locuras , mejor vayámonos antes de que anochezca

spyro : imposible valerius oscureció el sol , estamos de noche

sparx : ¿quien es valerius ? de enserio me asustas

spyro : ¿ que dia es hoy ?

sparx : es el primer día del año de la tortuga

spyro : eso fue hace cuatro años

cuando spaxr tranquilizo a spyro , este no le dio importancia y se llevo a spyro de vuelta a casa , este seguía pensando , cuando escucho la risa de valerius en el viento

spyro : ¿ escuchaste eso ?

sparx : si , el silencio del bosque , deja de jugar

cuando trataban de llegar a su hogar aparece feyer delante de spyro , este siente que no se podía venir nada bueno

feyer : saludos joven dragón , soy feyer , te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo

spyro : sabia que valerius esta detrás de esto

feyer : si un poco , el me pidio que los encerrara en mi mundo del cual no hay retorno , ahora dime ¿ te gusta tu vida antes de toparte con tus amigos ?

spyro : no , es muy insulsa , devuélveme a mis amigos y sácanos de aquí

feyer : escucha joven , no soy malo solo sigo lo que me pidieron , puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigos , pero no puedo sacarlos , solo pueden salir si lo desean

spyro : ¿como hago para salir ?

feyer : deja que el fuego te guié joven

cuando spyro vio una luz negra aparecer de entre medio de los arboles el seria el primero en enfrentar su peor temor , era cynder poseída por malefor , este estaba detrás de ella , spyro no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos , malefor le ordeno a cynder que destruyera a spyro

spyro : cynder , soy yo ¿ no me recuerdas

feyer : no puedes razonar con tus miedos , ellos no siguen ninguna regla , solo puedes enfrentarlos

spyro estaba indeciso sobre el problema , cynder con su aliento de sombras ataca a spyro ,este abre sus alas y sale volando , cynder lo imita y se entabla una batalla en el aire entre el dragón purpura y el terror de los cielos , spyro con su cola le corta la cara a cynder , la sangre de esta cae sobre su cara , cynder con su lengua la limpia y spyro se da cuenta de que no era la cynder que conocía , spyro aterriza y mira a feyer

feyer : ¿ tan pronto ?

spyro : ya entendí , esa no es la cynder que conozco , es solo una representación de mis miedos

feyer : ¿quien dijo que esa no era la cynder que conoces ?

spyro : ¿ que dijiste ?

feyer : así es , su mayor temor es volver a ver a malefor , ella no pudo vencer sus miedos por culpa de sus recuerdos , como sabrás , ella fue secuestrada antes de nacer y creció bajo la influencia de malefor

spyro : maldito te matare

feyer : no puedo morir en mi mundo ,a demás atacarme no resolverá nada joven

spyro : decide atacar nuevamente a cynder , esta esquiva el ataque y le salta al cuello con sus dientes , spyro se salva por pocos centímetros , el sacude la cabeza , cuando la ataca con su aliento de fuego , cynder lo contrarresta con su aliento de veneno , esto generaba que los alientos se cruzaran , spyro sabia que el no era el que podía derrotar a cynder , necesitaba alguien de corazón duro y sin sentimientos por ella , alguien como ...zafiro

feyer : ¿ ya te diste cuenta ?

spyro : si , creo que tengo un plan

cynder : basta de chácharas , te matare como me lo ordenaron

spyro : de acuerdo , pero veamos si como peleas vuelas

cynder : ¿eh ?

spyro se hecha a volar a toda velocidad por el interminable cielo , cynder desplegó sus alas y lo siguió , spyro se movía entre los arboles tratando de hacer perder a cynder para ganar algo de tiempo , esta recibia los golpes de las ramas de spyro en la cara , lo que la enojaba cada vez mas cynder le lanza su aliento de sombras , pero este lo esquiva con facilidad

spyro : oye dragona , vuelas como niña

cynder : ¡ cierra la boca cabrón !

spyro : ¿ que paso la sirvienta de malefor se enojo ?

cynder : ese fue tu ultimo chiste

cynder vuela a toda velocidad y le salta al lomo a spyro , con sus dietes le muerde el cuello y con sus garras agujerea sus alas , los dos caen al suelo , spyro estaba muy mal herido , mientras cynder se pone de pie y sacudio su cabeza , esta tenia la pata rota , cuando spyro vio que malefor se acercaba con sus tenebrosos ojos el vio toda su vida , no habia nada que hacer mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor

continuara...


	21. el mundo de los sueños parte III

**el mundo de los sueños parte III**

spyro estaba condenado , cynder lo alcanzo y lo derroto con facilidad , malefor era el que lo guiaba , spyro se arrastraba como podía , mientras cynder trataba de acercarse con su pata rota a spyro

spyro : maldición , de nada serviría hablar con ella , no me recuerda

zafiro : estas en problemas eh chico

spyro : zafiro , gracias al cielo que llegaste , ayúdame

zafiro : no puedo

spyro : ¿ como no puedes ? , tu le ganarías a cynder con una pata atada a tu lomo

zafiro : es cierto , pero ese temor es tuyo no el mio , yo no puedo interferir , recuerda el árbol de sangre

cynder : basta de tonterías , spyro te matare

spyro : ¿ vas a dejar que me mate ?

zafiro : aunque no lo creas , no hay nadie , solo es producto de tu imaginación

spyro : ¿ de que hablas ?

zafiro : si tu tienes miedo de lastimar a cynder , date por muerto

spyro : ember , ¿ de que esta hablando ?

ember : es todo muy simple , tienes miedo estas muerto , si los enfrentas tu vives

spyro : al infierno , no moriré aquí

zafiro sonríe al ver que spyro se puso de pie y empezó a entender sus palabras , spyro uso su aullido de dragón para atacar a cynder , esta recibe un golpe muy fuerte y se debilita , spyro ataca con sus llamaradas , pero cynder parecía mas extraña de lo normal , cuando malefor se reía , cynder seguía luchando , hasta tal grado que a pesar de estar completamente lastimada no dejaba de pelear , zafiro entendió lo que mas temía spyro , no era a cynder poseída por malefor , sino a malefor usando a cynder

zafiro : spyro , no malgastes energías , tu sabes a quien atacar

spyro : a malefor , aliento de dragón

spyro logra atacar con toda su aura , y con su aliento de dragón destruye la ilusión de malefor , y con ella desaparece la imagen de cynder poseída , spyro noto que el no tenia ningún rasguño , solo era producto de su imaginación , zafiro y ember deciden reunirse con su amigo para poder hablar de lo que paso

spyro : ¿ que sucede aqui ?

ember : es simple , valerius al no poder destruir a zafiro en el mundo de verdad , le pidió a feyer , el señor del sueño que nos atrapara aquí para que seamos consumidos por nuestras propias pesadillas

spyro : ¿ valerius no puede jugar limpio ?

zafiro : valerius es un maldito , ¿ que esperabas ? ¿ que se disculpara ?

spyro : ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a nauh y cynder

zafiro : solo hay algo ...miren las palabras

ember : creo que dice " eres la luz que me guía en mis horas oscuras , de donde yo obtengo mi valor , por favor no me abandones "

zafiro : ¿ que significa ?

spyro : no tengo idea , pero no debe ser nada bueno

cuando notaron que el acertijo era muy complicado caminaron hacia las llamaradas , seguro que las lelvaria a donde estaba cynder o nauh , cuando vieron las figuras de una dragona negra peleando con otro dragón negro , spyro y ember notaron que era malefor , ellos vieron a cynder como una niña recien nacida viendo como malefor asesinaba su madre , ella estaba en forma de bebe recién nacido , pero la personalidad de entender lo que pasaba , spyro y ember atacaron son sus llamaradas a malefor pero antes de impactar las llamaradas se apagaron

spyro :¿ que paso ?

zafiro : es imposible interferir , cynder tiene que afrontar sus miedos como tu y ember

ember : maldicion , ella jamas supero lo de su madre

cynder seguía en forma de bebe llorando por la perdida de su madre , viendo como malefor destrozaba la garganta de su madre , zafiro sabia que ella no podría hacer nada , cuando el vio que cynder se perdía en el miedo de su pasado decidió tomar cartas en el asunto , solo había una forma de hacer reaccionar a cynder

continuara...


	22. el mundo de los sueños parte IV

**el mundo de los sueños parte IV**

todos miraban la horrible escena de la pesadilla de cynder , este aun en forma de bebe recién nacido miraba como malefor asesinaba a su propia madre , zafiro decidió tomar cartas en el asunto , el decidió dar un salto y aterrizo delante de cynder esta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le preguntaba cosas que eran muy obvias para el dragón zafiro

cynder : ayúdame , por favor

zafiro : no , tu eres la única que la puede salvar

cynder : pero la va a matar

zafiro : no me importa , tu eres la que debe pelear, no yo

cynder seguía llorando pero zafiro la ignoraba , llego a tal grado que zafiro se harto y la tomo del cuello para hacerla reaccionar

zafiro : mira eso ,¿dejaras que ese maldito se salga con las suyas ?

cynder : el es muy fuerte , mi mama no soportara mucho tiempo , te lo ruego

cuando malefor ve a zafiro , este ataca con su cola , zafiro estaba distraído y recibe un corte en su cara , cynder se asusta al ver la sangre de zafiro

feyer : no creas que malefor es un sueño

spyro : ¿ es real ?

feyer : tanto como tu joven , es por eso que no puedes pararlo

cynder : por favor , ayude a mi madre

zafiro se harta y se frota la herida con su mano , se da cuenta de que malefor es real , zafiro suelta a cynder y mira al dragón maldito

malefor : no impedirás que me lleve a mi hija

zafiro y spyro : ¿ tu hija ?

malefor : ahora entregamela o perderás algo mas que escamas

zafiro: no , esta niña se ira conmigo

malefor : ¿ osas desafiarme ?

zafiro : eres un tonto si crees ganarme a mi , al poderoso zafiro

cynder :¿ zafiro ? ,¿ ZAFIRO ? ¡zafiro !

zafiro : por fin lo recordaste

cynder se enoja y su cuerpo se vuelve a su forma original , zafiro pone sus manos en su lomo y le da un aumento de su aura , cynder toma este poder y lo combina con su aliento de sombras , malefor se preparaba para atacar , cuando cynder lo ataca primero , el aliento de sombras atraviesa el vientre de malefor , este cae muerto al suelo y cynder deja descender su aura , ahora que malefor estaba muerto feyer les da el próximo acertijo

zafiro : cynder , mira

cynder : es otro acertijo , dice " no esta muerto el que yace eterno , y con miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir "

zafiro : ¿ con miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir ? ¿ que significa ?

cynder : no se , pero , gracias por tu ayuda ( abrazando a zafiro )

zafiro : no... me abraces , odio que hagan eso

cynder : ¿ por que ember puede hacerlo ?

zafiro : porque ella es bonita

cynder : no empieces de nuevo

cuando todos estaban juntos solo faltaba nauh , los cuatro se juntaron para debatir de lo que paso

zafiro : bien , todos tuvimos acertijos

ember : el mio fue " el fuego marca el final del camino , es destrucción , pero también es la luz que me ilumina de noche "

spyro : el mio fue " eres la luz que me guia en mis horas mas oscuras , de donde yo obtengo mi valor , por favor no me abandones "

cynder : y el mio fue " no esta muerto el que yace eterno , y con miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir "

zafiro : ¿ que tienen en común estos acertijos

ember : creo que para descubrirlos necesitamos encontrar a nauh

cynder : esperen , aqui hay algo que no va , ¿ todo enfrentamos nuestros miedos ?

ember : el mio fue ser atacada nuevamente por zafiro

spyro : el mio fue que malefor volviera de entre los muertos para matarnos

cynder : y el mio que recordar lo que paso cuando mi padre asesino a mi madre

zafiro : es cierto , todos pasaron sus miedos

cynder : ¿ que hay de ti zafiro ?

feyer : es cierto ,¿ que hay de ti zafiro ?

zafiro : no seas tonto , yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie

feyer : es eso o ¿ es que no conoces el miedo ?

spyro : ¿ de que hablas ?

feyer : explícales zafiro , de ¿ por que no tienes miedos como ellos ?

zafiro : eso no ... verán cuando derrote por primera vez y creo que se que significan los acertijos es...

ember : si , anda dilo

zafiro : no tengo miedos porque yo...

feyer : zafiro se deshizo de su alma para poder pelear contra valerius

cyder y spyro :¿ es cierto ? , ¿ es verdad

ember : ¿ como ?

zafiro : cuando pelee contra valerius , la diosa me dio este poder , pero a cambio tenia que pagar un precio muy alto vivir como el , un ser con grandes poderes , pero sin alma , osea que jamas poder morir

nauh : maldito

valerius : gusano ven acá

cuando todos vieron lo que pasaba , nauh peleando contra valerius , al parecer el ultimo miedo de nauh ... era valerius , zafiro se acerco al joven y decidio hacer lo mismo , pero cuando noto que nauh no lo miraba se equivoco

spyro : ¿ que le pasa ?

zafiro : es su mayor miedo , pelear hasta morir

cynder : ese niño esta necesitando ayuda

zafiro : eso haré

nauh : anda ataca valerius

zafiro concentro toda su aura , este llamo la atención de nauh y vio a zafiro , este se le ilusionaron los ojos y cuando rechazo pelear contra valerius este desaparece , los cuatro superaron sus miedos

zafiro : lo hiciste bien niño

nauh : mire un mensaje

zafiro : " soy lo que mas vale en tu vida , cuando tu caes yo te levanto , cuando tienes frió yo te abrigo , cuando tienes miedo yo te cuido , por favor no me dejes "

nauh : creo que se lo que significa

zafiro : a si , entonces habla

nauh :alguien que nos ayude

cuando nauh pronuncio las palabras una puerta se abre y había unas palancas que tenían que activarse por medio de un botón , zafiro se acerco para poder activarlas

zafiro : todos los errores fueron míos

ember :¿ que ?

zafiro : ustedes tenían que superar sus miedos , solos , yo los ayude , cuatro errores , cuatro trampas

ember : si aprietas la palanca las cuchillas te perforaran las manos y las patas

zafiro : el pacto de sangre , todos los errores se pagan con sangre , ese fue el trato

zafiro se acercaba lentamente a las trampas para poder activarlas con sus manos , tenia que ser una por una , el pacto de sangre del que el hablo, zafiro debía corregir los errores de su vida como esta especificado , zafiro sabia que al poner sus manos serian perforadas por las cuchillas que caerían , luego su mano derecha y luego sus patas ,cuatro errores , cuatro hojas de acero mata dragones

continuara...


	23. el espíritu azul

**el espíritu azul **

todos miraban como zafiro avanzaba para cumplir con su designio , el sabia que al apretar el primer botón la cuchilla bajaría perforando su mano izquierda , zafiro avanzo , ember miraba como su único amor se sacrificaría por el bien de todos

ember : zafiro , espera , no lo hagas

zafiro : debo hacerlo , es un trato que hicimos para salir de este lugar

ember : pero tu sabes lo que pasara

zafiro : ese es mi castigo , para poder salir de aqui , los errores se pagan con sangre

ember : no tienes que hacer esto

zafiro : debo hacerlo

ember lo suelta y zafiro tira de la primera palanca , cuando los engranajes caen , se ve un botón de piedra con un arnés especial para las manos de zafiro pone su mano en el primer botón y cuando lo aprieta hacia abajo , las cuchillas comienzan a penetrar su mano lentamente , ember rápidamente le cubre los ojos a nauh , estos dos cierran los ojos , las cuchillas atraviesan las manos del joven , cuando la primera cerradora se abre , cuando el primer engranaje se destruye , zafiro tenia un agujero muy grande en la palma de su mano , su sangre caía a chorros , cuando el segundo engranaje cae , el mete la otra mano , cuando aprieta el botón , las segunda cuchilla cae sobre la mano de zafiro , este derrama la sangre sobre un altar , cuando la segunda cerradura se abrió , todos estaban mudos , zafiro estaba muy débil por la falta de sangre , aun así decidió abrir las otras dos cerraduras

ember : zafiro , ya basta , detente

zafiro : solo ... quedan dos engranajes

cynder : para antes de que mueras

spyro : es inútil , jamas parara , su orgullo es su mayor error

zafiro puso su pata derecha en el engranaje y las cuchillas bajan perforado su pata , la sangre azul de zafiro se derramaba en la tierra , el dragón apenas podía caminar , solo le faltaba uno y sus amigos serian libres , zafiro sabia que el no podría caminar y se quedaría atrapado en ese mundo

ember : zafiro , por favor detente

zafiro con todo el dolor en su cuerpo , fue hasta el ultimo engranaje , el metió su pata , pero la cuchilla no bajo , el se sintió algo aliviado , pero se escucho un ruido raro y del engranaje salio una especie de taladro que le perforaba lentamente el pie a zafiro , cuando se abrió la puerta , zafiro quedo cuatriplegico , la puerta se abrió , cuando solo tenían un minuto en el reloj de arena para salir antes de que el templo cayera en mil pedazos

zafiro : largo de este lugar

spyro : no te dejaremos

zafiro : si lo harán , largo de aquí antes de que no puedan salir

cynder , spyro y nauh salen a toda velocidad , pero ember se acerco para ayudar a zafiro , esta la toma del pañuelo que le dio y lo jala hacia afuera , solo restaban unos segundos antes de que se cerrara la puerta y murieran aplastados por el derrumbe

zafiro : necia , vete de aquí

ember : no sin ti , saldremos los dos

zafiro : no seas tan estúpida , vete

ember no podía cargar mucho tiempo a zafiro , pero cuando esta le quedaban solo unos segundos , ella vio unas piedras y recordó un juego de cuando era niña , ella con su aliento de dragón escupe y golpea contra las piedras y usa su aliento como un medio de propulsor , los dos salieron disparados a la puerta antes de que se cierre , cuando salieron , feyer estaba afuera , cuando los cinco vieron a malefor fuera del mundo de los sueños

malefor : woow , no sabia que tu te jugarías por ellos

zafiro : son mis amigos , claro que lo haría

malefor toma a zafiro entre sus garras y los demás ven como el indefenso guardián no podía hacer nada para defenderse del dragón oscuro

spyro : malefor , déjalo , esto es conmigo

malefor : tu y este dragón son muy molestos empezare con el paralitico y luego seguirán sus amigos

zafiro : sera mejor que me sueltes

malefor : ¿ para que ? , no puedes caminar

zafiro : no te lo pido , te los ordeno

malefor : a mi no me ordena nadie

ember le escupe con su aliento de dragón pero fue inútil , malefor la atrapa , mientras cynder y spyro lo atacan , malefor lanza el cuerpo de zafiro consta el suelo y luego le escupe su aliento de muerte , zafiro yacía inmóvil , malefor comienza a apretar a ember entre sus garras cuando spyro lo ataca este con sus llamaradas lo lastima gravemente , cynder es atrapada con la cola de malefor , cuando malefor reia por su victoria se escucha la voz de zafiro

malefor : maldito , sigues con vida eh

zafiro : ¿como osas desafiar al poderoso zafiro ?

malefor : maldito su aura , es muy poderosa

zafiro : ahora sufriras las consecuencias , no te perdonare aunque supliques

malefor : imposible

zafiro ya no tenia cuerpo era su verdadera alma la que estaba por mostrar el poder de un dragón zafiro , el espíritu azul seguía con la forma de zafiro , malefor retrocede y ataca con su aliento de muerte , zafiro lo desvía con su aura

zafiro : te advertí que no me desafiaras

malefor : ¿ como pudiste subir tu aura zafiro ?

zafiro : porque no soy zafiro , soy el espíritu azul , la verdadera alma de un dragón zafiro

malefor : anda pelea conmigo , a ver si eres tan fuerte

zafiro con el aire que salia de sus fauces ataca a malefor , este cierra los ojos para resistir la ventisca , cuando los abre los ojos , ve a zafiro envistiendo su cuerpo , este recibe el impacto , malefor ataca con su cola pero zafiro da un salto legando a su cara, con sus garras logra hacer un corte muy profundo en el rostro de malefor

malefor : maldito gusano , te destruiré junto con tus patéticos colegas

zafiro : si creo que harás lo que estoy pensando , no lo hagas

malefor : ! MUY TARDE PARA SUPLICAR ¡

zafiro : te lo advertí

malefor ataca con su aliento de la muerte , zafiro da un salto y se dispara al aliento de malefor , este ve como zafiro se dirige a le , zafiro comienza a girara velozmente , este como una flecha choca contra el aliento de malefor , cando lo ven y este giraba dirigiéndose a la boca de malefor , zafiro atraviesa la boca de malefor con su cuerpo y sale por la nuca de este , cuando voltea ve a zafiro que estaba cubierto de sangre , la sangre del dragón oscuro

zafiro . te dije , que jamas me ganaras

malefor se desploma en el suelo , en la garra de malefor salia ember , que al parecer estaba casi ilesa , los cuatro miraban como el que flotaba era el legendario espíritu azul , zafiro descendió al suelo , sus ojos que brillaban se cerraron y las heridas de sus patas desaparecieron , el poderoso dragón zafiro estaba exhausto , la verdadera alma de zafiro , existía , nunca la pedo solo estaba en lo profundo de su corazón, solo era necesario que alguna dragona la liberara

continuara...


	24. un sueño muy profundo

**un sueño muy profundo **

todos miraban como zafiro estaba profundamente dormido , el solo se acostó en posición fetal mientras roncaba , ember estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría si malefor se levantaba

ember : necesitamos llevarnos a zafiro

spyro : ¿ como le hacemos ?

cynder : si el pesa una maldita tonelada

cuando los tres miraron incautos como malefor se levantaba después de ese ataque , los tres se pusieron en guardia , pero a malefor le llamo la atención zafiro quien estaba durmiendo , malefor trata de toca a zafiro pero este estaba rodeado por su aura , malefor trata de tocarlo y se quema

valerius : no te molestes , ese maldito esta bien dormido

spyro : valerius , ¿ que haces aquí ?

valerius : eh venido a felicitarlos

cynder : ¿ a felicitarnos ? estas loco

valerius , no ahora que yo poseo la sangre de zafiro , seré invencible , con malefor y flame a mi lado gobernaremos el mundo

ember : olvidas que zafiro despertara y lo lamentaras

valerius : la ultima siesta de zafiro de de unos 500 años si no me equivoco

los dragones negro desaparecen de la vista de ember , spyro y cynder , valerius tenia razón con zafiro en un coma de 500 años ellos no soportarían tanto tiempo

ember : necesitamos llevar a zafiro al templo del sur

spyro : pero tu madre dijo que no lo quería

ember : es cierto

cynder : al templo del este

ember : ¿con silver ? olvídalo

nauh : al templo del norte

spyro : dejo de existir hace mas de 100 años , las ruinas son perfectas

ember : si le pedimos ayuda a mis sirvientes ellos llegarían para ayudar

nauh : mande un pergamino

ember : que buena idea nauh , ahora lo hare , spyro se lo llevara es mas veloz que nosotros

cuando ember termina de escribir el mensaje , spyro comienza a volar en dirección al templo del sur donde los sirvientes de ember ayudarían a llevar a zafiro , mientras tanto ella permanecía de centinela vigilando que nada pase , mientras nauh y cynder buscaban comida

ember : ¿ que hacen ?

cynder : un experimento , el cuerpo de zafiro pesa 20 veces mas que antes no

ember : si , es verdad ¿ que tienen que ver ?

nauh : mire , ponemos las nueces debajo de la mano de zafiro y cuando baja , le rompe la cascara

ember : dejen de usar a zafiro como cascanueces

cynder : tiene razón , a ver si funciona con los cocos

nauh : si funciona , podríamos hacer esto todo el día

cynder : quizas lo hagamos

mientras los demás se divertían , flame se le puso en frente de ember , esta se puso en guardia para defender a zafiro , flame tenia algo entre manos

flame : que iranio ¿verdad ?

ember : la palabra es ironía

flame : escucha ember , deja que mate a zafiro y te dejare ir

ember :¿ crees convencerme con esa tontería ?

flame : como quieras , entonces vamos a pelear

ember se pone en guardia y pelea con flame , cynder escucha lo que pasa y trata de ayudar a su amiga , cuando de la nada salen varios lazos y atrapan a cynder , nauh trata de ayudar a ember , este con su cola golpea a flame en la cara ,este se da vuelta y usa su aliento de dragón para atacar al joven , ember ve lo que pasa y lo ataca con sus cuernos , flame toma la flecha que ember reconoció , antes de que se la clave a zafiro , ember salta y flame le clava la flecha en la pierna derecha , ember cae al suelo y con su aliento logra herir de gravedad a ember , este se pone de pie con mucha dificultad y se mete entre los arboles

flame : tal vez puedas prologar tu vida , pero no hay forma de escapar al poder de la muerte

ember : eso lo veremos

flame : la flecha que tienes en las manos , es un pequeño regalo de valerius

ember : flame... me las pagaras

cuando flame desaparece entre los arboles , nauh reacciona y cynder se pone de pie , los dos fueron a ver a ember quien estaba envenenada por el veneno de hidra , algo letal para los dragones , ahora ember estaba a punto de morir , solo quedaban de pie nauh y cynder , solo esperaban a que zafiro despertara pronto

continuara...


	25. rosas rosas y violetas zafiro

**rosas rosas y violetas zafiro**

ember estaba muy adolorida por la flecha que recibió de flame , ella se arrastraba , pero cynder la cuidaba , solo quedaban de pie ella y nauh

cynder : descuida , cuando llegue spyro veremos que te curen

ember : no puedo mover mis brazos ni mis piernas

cynder : cierra los ojos , eso te servirá

cuando el sol del medio dia asomo , cynder y nauh estaban muy sedientos , ember seguía con un dolor tan agudo que no podía hacer nada , ella seguía como semi-consciente

ember : cynder , agua

cynder : nauh trae un poco de agua

nauh : en seguida

el dragón obedeció la orden de cynder y a los pocos minutos llego con la bota llena de agua , cynder a tomo en sus manos , le puso el pico en la boca de ember , pero esta no podía beber por su cuenta y nauh se preocupo

nauh : ¿ ahora que señorita ?

cynder : tengo una idea , pero necesito que hagas algo

nauh : lo que sea

cynder : quiero que te des vuelta te tapes los ojos y cuentes hasta 50 , cuando yo te diga te darás vuelta

nauh obedece nuevamente y cynder pone la bota de agua en su boca , cuando ella llena sus mejillas de agua , se posa sobre ember y con su propia boca la junta con la de su amiga y deja salir el agua para que ella beba , con su mano le masajea la garganta para que pueda pasar mejor , cuando cynder dejo pasar toda el agua se retira de la cara de ember

cynder : bien nauh date vuelta

nauh : ¿ que fue lo que hizo ?

cynder : este... te lo diré cuando crezcas

después de unas horas llega spyro con ayuda , eran todos los sirvientes de ember y la familia , ellos levantaron a ember , cuando vieron a zafiro como una estatua la levantaron con un poco de ingenio lograron llevar a los dragones heridos al templo del sur , donde ember recibió la medicina especial de su abuelo cuando se recupero del veneno , ikki miraba como zafiro seguía en su sueño profundo

ember : ¿ se recuperara ?

ikki : no lo se , veras zafiro no esta en un sueño , esta en un coma

cynder : ¿un coma ? ¿como es posible ?

ikki : si veras , cuando zafiro uso el poder del espíritu azul , su cuerpo no lo soporto , para evitar lastimarse se metió en un coma voluntario

ember : ¿ despertara ?

ikki : no estoy seguro

ember : por favor zafiro despierta

mientras cynder miraba como ember trataba de despertar a zafiro este no despertaba , cuando los padres de ember entran ven a zafiro en la cama de ember

kio : maldición ¿ que hace el aquí ?

ember : puedo explicarlo

shion : ¿creí que lo desterraron ?

kio : así fue , creo que alguna princesa desobedece lo que su madre le dice

shion : vaya esto es algo atrevido , que desaparezca ahora o lo haré ejecutar

cynder : el nos salvo de valerius , de malefor , nos salvo la vida en mas de una ocasión

shion : sin importar el peligro , te expuso a grandes peligros

cuando kio se acerca al cuerpo de zafiro este segia convertido en piedra shion vio a su hija y embe vio a su padre ,este vio los ojos de ember y sintio lastima

shion : lo sacaremos al amanecer

cuando todos salieron , ember tomo fuertemente la mano de zafiro y esta estaba helada , mientras ember lloraba spyro estaba en la torre del vigía cuando vio a malefor , flame y valerius con un ejercito del averno , este baja rápidamente para avisar del ataque , mientras ember estaba con zafiro , este despierta confundido , ember salta de alegría , pero zafiro se pone de pie y enfrenta a ember

zafiro : ¿ quien eres tu ?

ember : soy tu novia

zafiro : ¿que demonios sucede ?

ember no entendía , cuando los guardias llegaron , zafiro se alerto y ataco a los guardias , ember intento detenerlo , pero este salto sobre la cabeza de ember y zafiro sale corriendo , cuando llega al pasillo , varios guardias se lanzan contra el , zafiro los derrota con facilidad , cuando spyro , cynder y ember van a fuera para poder ver el desastre , se dan cuenta de que el plan de valerius estaba en marcha

spyro : bueno ahora somo nosotros tres

valerius : escuchadme dragones del templo del sur , rendiros ahora y os perdonaremos la vida

shion : jamas , lucharemos hasta la muerte

malefor : ese orgulloso y testarudo rey , deje que me encargue

mientras la guerra se llevo por todos lados , las tropas del templo perdían terreno ante un grupo de dragones del averno , flame se encargo de eliminar a los arqueros , malefor atacaba el castillo y valerius se encargo de derrotar a spyro , cybder y ember

spyro : maldito , jamas nos detendrás

valerius : seguro ? , cuando absorbéis la sangre de zafiro mis poderes se volvieron incomparables

cyder : te detendremos a toda costa

valerius : eso se vera

el dragón oscuro se eleva por los cielos , mientras el prepara el ataque final , ember decidió hacer lo que haría zafiro en ese momento , afrontar a su enemigo , antes del ataque final de valerius , en las paredes del templo del sur , los muros explotaron en pedazos , era zafiro , parecía ser el de antes , pero con el control del espíritu azul , todos miraron al guardián como flotaba camino hacia valerius

ember : zafiro , volviste

zafiro : valerius , no dejare que destruyas este lugar , ven y enfrentame

cynder : si , es el viejo zafiro

valerius dejo que malefor peleara por el y se desvaneció con flame , malefor con un movimiento rápido atrapa a ember entre sus garras , al ver la escena , zafiro recuerda todo lo que sucedió antes de que el cayera en el coma , zafiro elevo su aura , cuando malefor ataca a zafiro , este salta y con su garra derecha le corta el brazo derecho a malefor , cuando cae atrapa a ember entre sus brazos , spyro y cynder elevaron sus auras , cuando malefor ataca con su aliento de muerte , los cuatro combinan el aliento de fuego de spyro , el aliento de sombras de cynder , el aliento de dragón de ember y el aliento de zafiro , cuando los cuatro se cruzan lograron destruir el aliento de malefor y este fue derrotado por el aliento de los cuatro

ember : esta...

spyro : muerto

cynder : acabado

zafiro : exterminado

ikki : bien jovenes , lo hicieron bien

ember : abuelo ¿cuanto tiempo estará así zafiro ?

ikki : no lo se , pueden que sean años para recordar algo de su vida

zafiro se acerca a ember , esta se da vuelta y lo que siente son los labios de zafiro a los suyos , cynder le tapo los ojos a nauh , mientras spyro se reia

ikki : oh solo segundos

ember : te extrañe mucho zafiro

zafiro : asi que ¿ eres mi novia ?

ember : cierra la boca y besame

zafiro : como digas (con sarcasmo)

shion : ajam , parece que interrumpí algo

ember : papa , parece que zafiro recobro la memoria

kio : eso no cambia las cosas , por culpa de el nuestro hermoso reino esta casi destruido

zafiro : bueno , no entre en calor

shion : tu ahora , estarás a cargo de la seguridad de mi hija

todos :¿ que ?

kio :¿ estas loco ?

shion : no , es imposible que separemos a dos seres que se aman , he visto como este ser es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos y mas por nuestra hija , creo que te ganaste mi respeto y te nombro guardaespaldas de mi hija ember

zafiro : agradezco su confianza y la cuidare con mi vida

shion : se que lo haras joven

cuando todos se retiraron a dormir , zafiro solía dormir bajo las estrellas , esa noche era muy cálida el solo soñaba con el futuro , mientras se escucho un susurro a sus espaldas , ember se acerco y se le hecho encima en modo juguetón , zafiro se levanto y los dos quedaron de frente

zafiro : por lo visto no duermes

ember :¿ dormir ? ¿ para que dormir ? , te traje algo

zafiro : ¿en serio ? , yo también

ember le entrega su pañuelo que malefor le saco cuando peleaban en el templo , algo que zafiro atesoraba mucho , zafiro se lo anudo al cuello como siempre , zafiro toma de su lado una caja negra , ember la abre y allí adentro había una gargantilla de compromiso con una rosa , ember la tomo en sus manos , al verla a trasluz se veía una cadena de oro con un corazón de zafiro , al parecer estaba tallado a mano

ember : zafiro ¿ en serio ?

zafiro : cuando todo esto termine , ember ¿ quieres casarte conmigo ?

ember : SI , CLARO QUE SI

zafiro y ember se volvieron a besar , mientras spyro y cynder estaban vigilando desde un arbusto , cuando cynder escucho que zafiro le propuso matrimonio a ember , esta estaba a punto de gritar , pero spyro le tapo la boca , mientras ember y zafiro descansaban a la luz de la luna , zafiro apoyo su cabeza sobre el lomo de ember y el se durmió escuchando los latidos de ember

**nota autor : **a todos mis fic fans , les deseo feliz día de san valentin de parte de zafiro y ember

continuara...


	26. un duelo al amanecer

**un duelo al amanecer **

zafiro como todos los días despertó a lado de su hermosa dragona , esa mañana se suponía que el empezaría como guardaespaldas de la real princesa del templo del sur , algo con lo que podría hacer

zafiro : buenos días majestad

ember : no hace falta que me llames así ( riendo )

zafiro : bueno , ¿ quiere ir a desayunar ?

ember : el primero en llegar gana

los dos salen corriendo , cuando zafiro tenia la delantera , el frena de golpe y choca contra cynder y spyro

cynder : oye , fíjate menso

ember : descuida , todos estamos bien , ¿que tal si vamos a desayunar ?

zafiro : que bien , muero de hambre

ember : tu siempre tienes hambre

zafiro : no comí nada cuando estuve en ese sueño de 500 años

ember : si , pero yo no estuve en esos 500 años ¿o si ?

cynder : bueno , vamos a desayunar

ember : si , tenemos una agenda muy ajustada

zafiro : ¿agenda ?

ember : claro , ¿que crees que hago todo el día ?

zafiro , no se , nunca fui guardaespaldas de un miembro real

cynder : parece que educaran a zafiro

spyro : nunca se es muy viejo para aprender algo nuevo

cynder : estamos hablando de un dragón de 500 años

zafiro : estas hablando con un miembro de la fuerza real de su majestad

cybder : disculpe mi error ( con sarcasmo )

ember : bueno , tenemos una agenda muy ajustada este día

zafiro : se sabe que sera terrible , pero nunca se esta bien preparado

cuando todos se separaron zafiro continuo ayudando a ember con su agenda , mientras pasaba el dia , zafiro se aburría mas y mas , al caer la tarde la agenda de ember estaba completa , zafiro estaba muy cansado por su primer día , como era costumbre de el decidio ir al bosque para poder dormir en paz , pero ember lo interrumpe

ember : ¿ ya tienes sueño ?

zafiro : por lo visto no me dejaras dormir esta noche

ember : bueno ,¿si quieres puedes dormir conmigo ?

zafiro : ¿disculpa?

ember : no me mal interpretes , tu puedes dormir en el castillo

zafiro : ya a pasado mas e 500 años en la intemperie , que casi soy parte de la misma naturaleza

ember : pero después de que todo termine , tu seras llamado majestad

zafiro : no lo se , ¿ un rey pelea en combates ?

ember : no lo creo

zafiro : ¿ en duelos ?

ember : lo dudo mucho

zafiro : ¿ que hace tu padre todo el día ? ¿dar ordenes a los sirvientes ?

ember : eso aes lo que hace mi madre

zafiro : no te ofendas ,pero esta vida no es para mi , yo soy un guerreo

ember : te entiendo , yo cambiaría todo lo que tengo por una vida llena de aventuras y peligros , eso es vida

zafiro : si , eso es vida

cuando terminaron de hablar ember queda profundamente dormida , zafiro carga su cabeza junto a la de ella y se duerme , mientras en los arboles que rodeaban al castillo ,flame y valerius esperaban el ataque , cuando el rey os vio ,el mismo les llamo la atención zafiro y ember despertaron y fueron ante su presencia

zafiro : disculpe solo...

shion : descuida , no te llame para eso

zafiro : ¿que se le ofrece ?

shion : un amigo vino a verte

zafiro : ¿un amigo ?

shion : si , bueno eso dice , el me dijo que te conoce de hace tiempo

zafiro : ¿ quien es ?

valerius : hola viejo amigo

zafiro : ¡valerius ! , ¿que haces aquí ?

valerius : a cumplir el designio que me ordenaron

zafiro : ¿ debe ser duro ser una mascota a las ordenes de flame ?

valerius : lo mismo a las ordenes de shion , de su esposa y su hija mal criada

zafiro : cierra la boca maldito o te la cerrare yo mismo

valerius : eso es ,que salga el viejo zafiro , al que no le importa nada ni nadie en este mundo ,al que solo le interesaba la caza de su presa

zafiro : ese zafiro ,esta muerto y jama volverá

flame : eso se puede arreglar

zafiro : ¡flame ! , no puedo creer que des la cara

flame : después de mucho pensar y meditar , llegue a una conclusión

zafiro : ¿ que ? ¿ dejaras de ser un maldito ? ¿ pedirás disculpas y seras un miembro positivo para la sociedad ?

flame : no digas tonterías ,llegue a la conclusion de que si voy a dominar el mundo , requeriré el corazón de ember para volverme invencible

spyro : no sacaras nada de este castillo

cynder : o sino te destrozare los dedos

flame : oh y necesitare sirvientes

zafiro : no te casaras con ember ,ella ya tomo una decisión

flame : si , pero teníamos un trato y tu no puedes interferir

shion : es cierto , según nuestras leyes , el bastardo tiene razón

zafiro : me vale un cuerno ,ember no es un muñeco que pueden mover de un lugar a otro , es un ser con sentimientos y pensamientos ... bueno mas sentimientos que pensamientos

ember : no lo arruines

flame : sabia que te negarías ,es por eso que te reto a un agni-kai

ember : espera , no puedes venir a mi hogar y desafiar a zafiro a un agni-kai como si nada

flame : claro que si , zafiro es un guerrero el no se negara

zafiro : acepto tu desafió ,, el ganador se lo lleva todo , el perdedor pagara las consecuencias

flame : hecho , vamos valerius , es mejor que zafiro prepare su testamento solo

zafiro : no o creo , jamas me ganaras

cuando los dragones desaparecen ,spyro no entendía de que se trataba todo ,cynder estaba muy preocupada por el destino de zafiro y de ember , si zafiro perdia el agni-kai seria el fin de todo

continuara..


	27. el ultimo adiós a un dragón rojo

**el adiós a un dragón rojo **

zafiro estaba esperando el amanecer para encontrarse con su enemigo , los nervios de ember estaban a tal grado que sus patas sudaban mas de lo regular , spyro se sentía algo culpable de no poder ayudar a su amigo

ember : zafiro...

zafiro : no ember , no me retractare , el se busco esto

ember : se que nunca te rogué por nada , pero te lo ruego , no lo hagas

spyro : esperen , ¿ que es un agni-kai ?

zafiro : es una prueba milenaria de fuego , los dragones compiten en atrevidas proezas de fuego control

spyro : pero tu auto-control es excelente

zafiro : pero el de flame no , el lo que busca es dañar a los demás , ademas en esta pruebas no se usa ningún tipo de protección

spyro : seras vulnerable , eso es lo que busca valerius

zafiro : es por eso que si fallo digan adiós a la salvación del mundo

cuando los rayos del sol se asomaban , zafiro estaba listo para la prueba de fuego , los reyes escoltaban a zafiro junto con ember , flame estaba esperando en la arena con valerius de escolta , cuando valerius le dio la posion que preparo , flame la tenia entre sus dedos , zafiro no se fiaba de esos dos , cuando zafiro bajo , el mismo se despojo de sus escamas protectoras

flame : pensé que no vendrías

zafiro : te equivocaste , ¿ para que es el frasco ?

flame : no te interesa , listo para morir zafiro

zafiro : tal vez , pero dime ¿ que quieres con ember ?

flame : como dije , solo quiero su corazón , el tuyo no me sirve , es muy... empalagoso , el de spyro es muy fuerte pero no es muy útil , el de cynder esta manchado por el control de malefor y el de nauh es muy pequeño

zafiro : ¿ quieres comente el corazón de ember ?

flame : claro , el la única forma de volverme invencible

zafiro : bueno , eso no ocurrirá hoy

cuando flame tomo el frasco en sus manos , zafiro noto que era una mezcla de su sangre , flame sonreía maliciosamente y dejo el frasco de lado , zafiro con sus alas se mueve rápido y le corta el pecho a flame , este siente el ardor en su torso , zafiro se da vuelta y ataca con sus llamaradas , flame da un salto , pero zafiro le aparece por detrás y con sus llamaradas lo envía al suelo , flame se pone de pie y mira pero no encontró a zafiro , este estaba a su lado , lo toma de la muñeca y comienza a girara a gran velocidad , cuando lanzo a flame contra la la pared de la arena , flame exhala sus llamaradas , pero zafiro las detiene con su aura , flame se limpio la sangre de los labios y ataca con sus garras a zafiro , este se agacha y lo toma con sus garras , zafiro lo mira fijamente

flame : eres fuerte zafiro , me gustaría tener tus poderes

zafiro : lastima , son mio , al igual que ember

flame : no te confíes espíritu azul jajajja

zafiro con sus propias garras atraviesa en pecho de flame , este cae muerto atravesado por la garra de zafiro , cuando este se da vuelta para salir de la arena , las llamaradas de flame lo atacan y zafiro siente el ardor en su lomo , zafiro se da vuelta y ve a flame de pie

flame : te confiaste mucho maldito

zafiro : ¿ como estas de pie ? si te atravesé el pecho

flame : solo atravesaste un lugar hueco

valerius : la poción esta lista

flame : dame esa cosa , me encargare de enseñarle respeto a zafiro

zafiro : ¿ crees que me ganaras con una poción ?

flame toma el frasco y comienza a beber con gran velocidad , cuando zafiro noto que era su sangre , los músculos de flame se estiraron y volvieron a la normalidad , zafiro noto que el aura de flame se fue al cielo

flame : ! POR FIN , TENGO LOS PODERES DEL MALDITO DE ZAFIRO ¡

zafiro : eso no es nada

flame sonríe , pero se mueve tan rápido que aparece detrás de zafiro , este se da vuelta y flame con su aura lo lanza al otro lado de la arena , antes de que llegue , flame se coloca detrás de zafiro y lo golpea con su cola , este cae de cara al suelo , cuando se levanta , , flame con sus garras , le hace un corte en su lomo , zafiro vio caer su propia sangre de las garras de flame, este se levanta , flame lo toma del cuello y lo derriba dejándolo panza arriba

flame : ¿ que paso con la energía que tenias ?

zafiro : bueno ,tendré que empezar a pelear enserio

flame : ¿ que dijiste ?

zafiro con sus garras le hace un corte el la cara a flame , este con unos ojos rojos muy demoníacos se ríe y lame su propia sangre , flame lanza sus llamaradas que impactan en el cuerpo de zafiro , este al estar expuesto recibe varias quemaduras , zafiro se pone de pie con el hilo de sangre sobre la frente , zafiro con su aliento ataca a flame , pero este con su mano , lo envía al suelo , antes del golpe final , flame se sentía raro , comenzó a vomitar la sangre de zafiro lentamente , zafiro con su aura le lanza su aliento , flame recibe el impacto y cuando se calma , se ve a flame que tenia varias quemaduras en su cuerpo

flame : ¿ valerius que me pasa ?

valerius : creo que la pócima no te sirve , es solo para poderes superiores

flame : ¿ es parte de tu plan ? ayúdame

valerius : oh'no , no , tu eres la peste , zafiro mátalo

zafiro estaba muy lastimado , flame sabia que tenia posibilidades de ganar , flame ataca a zafiro con sus llamaradas , este le aparece por detrás y le hace un candado con sus garras , cuando le aplica una llave de oso , zafiro le cierra las alas y las garras

flame : ¿ que harás ?

zafiro : se llama picada en llamas , pero en tu caso te tengo algo planeado

flame : no , te ... lo suplico

zafiro : muy tarde

flame : no lo hagas

zafiro sale volando a los cielos , cuando estaba a gran altura , vio un volcán dormido , zafiro se lanza en picada hacia el volcán , flame trataba de liberarse pero era imposible , valerius se reía mientras zafiro caía adentro de la lava ardiente , cuando entro , se vio a zafiro salir por la base del volcán , zafiro estaba muy mal herido , valerius tomo las escamas de zafiro y desapareció , ember salio volando hacia donde estaba zafiro , cuando lo vio ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras derramaba lagrimas , zafiro le sonríe a ember y se acerca a sus labios , cuando se despegaron , spyro noto que valerius ya no estaba

spyro : zafiro ¿ que paso ?

zafiro : valerius uso a flame para que lo liberara , luego lo traiciono , algo muy común para el

ember : ¿luchaste por mi ?

zafiro : claro que si

ember : no nos casaremos cuando valerius este muerto

zafiro : te entiendo no quiero presionarte...

ember: nos casaremos al comenzar el otoño

zafiro : eso es dentro de tres días

ember: exacto , no esperaremos tanto

cynder : bien hecho zafiro , ¿ ahora que ?

zafiro : solo quiero estar con ember , valerius puede esperar

cuando los dos estaban tan felices , que zafiro se olvido de valerius , ember decidió invitar a zafiro al castillo , pero zafiro vio la luna llena y decidió dar sel gran paso para aliviar su corazón

continuara...


	28. un momento feliz

**un momento feliz **

zafiro estaba esperando los tres días , hasta entonces no podía ver a ember , el no sabia porque , pero esa noche se le hizo muy fría para dormir bajo la luna , cuando llego shion para hacerle compañía

shion : ¿larga noche ?

zafiro : y que lo diga

shion : es un paso importante eh

zafiro : los cambios de la vida , yo ayer era un guerrero de la clase mas alta de mi reino , todos temblaban al escuchar mi nombre , era el guerrero mas orgulloso y obstinado que había , era el mas fuerte de todos los dragones , mi corazón era tan frió como el hielo , no me importaba nada ni nadie solo...

shion : la venganza , tienes que aprender que no todo en la vida es vengarte de alguien , porque cuando la venganza te consume , te vuelves tan malo como el ser que quieres dañar , dejas a tus amigos y tu familia

zafiro : spyro , cynder y ember son mi verdadera familia y quizás nauh pero como...

shion : ¿ un hijo ? , veras joven , hace años el hermano mayor de ember era el guerrero mas poderoso de mi reino , cuando ember tenia cinco años fue secuestrada por un demonio , su hermano logro recuperar a ember , pero murió en el intento , ella estaba sana y salva pero mi hijo no tuvo tanta suerte , fue envenenado

zafiro : veneno de hidra

shion : si , a por cierto el ensayo de la boda va a empezar y no querrás perderte esto

zafiro fue muy entusiasmado al ver que estaba ember frente a un gran árbol con flores rosadas , spyro y cynder eran los únicos que estaban presente , zafiro se acercaba mientras shion estaba de pie en la puerta

zafiro : wow , esto no me lo esperaba

cynder : estamos todos tus amigos

zafiro : no son mis amigos

spyro : ¿ que ?

zafiro : son mi familia , escuchen yo nunca hice algo así se que les sonara raro pero...

cynder y ember : nunca fuiste a una boda

zafiro : bueno , soy nuevo en esto es que...

cynder y ember : nunca fuiste a una boda

zafiro : oigan , si empiezan a fastidiarme me largo

spyro : tranquilo , para eso estamos , solo sigue los pasos al pie de la letra

zafiro se posiciona en su lugar , el mira a ember a los ojos mientras ella estaba con una de sus lenguas de plata en la oreja , zafiro estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía hablar , cuando spyro le explicaba los pasos , zafiro trataba de repetirlos , pero el torpe dragón se frustraba muy rápido , ya que para el era muy complicado

ember : tranquilo zafiro , respira hondo , deja de pensar como un guerrero y piensa mas como...yo

zafiro : lo intentare

cuando zafiro trato de repetir los pasos uno por uno , cuando este los repitio como se deben , llego el momento mas importante

spyro : bueno zafiro , el que te case te dira " ya puedes besar a la novia "

zafiro se acerca a los labios de ember y la besa , cuando este se separa , ember estaba tan sonrojada que apenas podía hablar , zafiro nota la cara de ember , este estaba extrañado de que ella no hablaba

zafiro : ¿ que paso ember ?

ember : zafiro ... estas sonrojado , increible

zafiro : ¿ en serio ?

ember : si , es verdad

zafiro se mira en el agua para poder ver si reflejo , el rubor de zafiro iba de una mejilla a otra pasando por la nariz , zafiro estaba rojo , algo que nunca le paso en la vida , sentia que su sangre estaba muy calida ember se acerca al el para saber que paso

ember :¿ estas bien ?

zafiro : creo que se cual es el problema

ember : ¿cual ?

zafiro : ven conmigo

ember siguió a zafiro a un campo floral con un hermoso lago , ember no sabia a que se refería zafiro

zafiro : necesito que me digas algo

ember : lo que sea , pregunta

zafiro : ¿ seriamos una buena familia ?

ember : claro , tu y yo seremos felices

zafiro : si , es verdad , pero me preocupa nauh

ember : ¿ quieres adoptarlo como tu hijo verdad ?

zafiro : si o te molesta , pero dime ¿ te gustaría tener uno propio ?

ember : entonces notaste que estoy algo...

zafiro : ¿cachonda ?

ember : iba a decir lujuriosa pero es valido

zafiro se acerca al cuerpo de ember y los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente , zafiro logro enredar su cola con la de ember , el bajo con sus besos al pecho de ember , ella solo se relajo para disfrutar de la pasión , zafiro se dejo llevar por sus instintos de macho , mientras los gemidos de ember se hacían resonar en los oídos de zafiro , cuando zafiro sintió que el clímax de ember llego a su fin , zafiro decidió recostarse junto a su amada , cuando ember tomo un poco de aire , zafiro decidió seguir besando a ember , ella se recostó sobre el cuerpo de zafiro para que los dos compartieran el calor de sus cuerpos

continuara...


	29. la nueva caza

**la nueva caza **

en las noches que zafiro sentía fría , ahora eran calidas , por mas que el otoño soplara fuertemente , ahora estaba como el queria , con sus amigos

ember : ¿ como dormiste ?

zafiro : no dormí , solo te miraba como dormías

ember :ah que tierno eres , solo tuve un sueño

zafiro : ¿ que soñaste ?

ember : nuestra tierra , nuestra familia y nuestros amigos , arrasados por valerius

zafiro : te prometo , que no dejare que valerius gane

cuando se acercaron al castillo , zafiro tenia un mal presentimiento , a dos días de que su unión sea frente a todos el sentía esa ansia de pelea que antes

spyro : tenemos un problema

zafiro : ¿que paso ?

cynder : se vio a valerius robar varios ingredientes del castillo

ember :¿ que se llevo ?

cynder : los huesos de flame y la sangre de malefor que tu abuelo tenia en el cementerio

zafiro :¿ que hara con eso ?

spyro : no se , pero tengo un mal presentimiento

zafiro : entonces , spyro ven conmigo , ember te pido que te quedes en el castillo con cynder y nauh

ember : promete que volverás en dos días

zafiro : te lo prometo

cuando ember se depide de zafiro con un beso , spyro y zafiro se pierden en la espesura del bosque dejando atrás la civilización que los acojia , los dos se fueron pero solo uno mira atrás , alguna sensación extraña se sentía e el pecho del joven guerrero

zafiro : bien , hay que encontrar a valerius

spyro : creo que te sientes mal por dejar a ember

zafiro : se siente raro al dejar todo atrás

spyro : el poder del amor amigo mio

cuando los dos dragones se adentraron mas en los bosques , fueron emboscados por los dragones del averno , spyro y zafiro resistieron la pelea , zafiro con su aura destella una luz azul , spyro aprovecho para usar sus bolas de fuego y derribar a los dragones del averno , cuando estuvieron todos muertos , spyro vio a valerius con una bolsa sobre sus hombros , zafiro noto la sombra

zafiro : maldito ¿ que estas tramando ?

valerius : si quieres saberlo , ven a la montaña del dragón en el solsticio de verano para pelear contra mi

zafiro : ese maldito no puede hacer eso

spyro : quiere evitar tu boda

zafiro ataca a valerius , este se saca su bolsa y ataca con sus llamaradas , spyro se entretiene con los dragones del averno , cuando zafiro lo ataca con sus garras , el se le cruzo por la cabeza la imagen de ember degollada por valerius , este se detuvo y camino lentamente , valerius noto que zafiro estaba con los ojos en blancos , valerius con sus garras re-mata a zafiro con sus garras , zafiro es arrastrado por la tierra , spyro nota que zafiro recibio un golpe muy fuerte , zafiro se pone de pie para atacar a valerius pero este nota que el llevaba el collar de ember

zafiro : ¿ de donde sacaste eso ?

valerius : oh esto , se lo robe a tu amada dragona

zafiro : devuélvemelo

valerius : no , necesito algo mas para poder terminar con mi ritual

zafiro ataca nuevamente a valerius , pero este desaparece , spyro termino de matar a los dragones del averno , cuando este ve que zafiro estaba cubierto por las escamas que tenia antes , spyro noto que su aura se disparaba para todos lados

spyro : tranquilo zafiro

zafiro : solo ember puede tranquilizarme

spyro : ¿ como lo hace ?

zafiro : a decir verdad ella y yo nos besamos

spyro : no me digas eso

los dragones salieron para ir a buscar a valerius , zafiro no dejo de pensar en el solsticio de verano , el solo pensaba en volver a ver a ember

continuara...


	30. el poder interior

**el poder interior **

zafiro : bueno , tenemos tres opciones , regresar , seguir o esperara

spyro : tenemos otra opción , ir destruir a valerius y volver antes del otoño

zafiro :que sencillo , hemos tratado de destruir a valerius durante semanas y el siempre escapa

spyro : ¿ que hacemos?

zafiro : nunca pensé que diría esto , pero lo mejor es que nos vallamos

spyro : tienes razón , no vale la pena

cazim : ¿quienes son forasteros ?

spyro : soy spyro y el es mi amigo zafiro , ¿ quien es usted ?

cazim : soy cazim , viajero sabio de estas tierras

los dragones comenzaron a caminar con el viajero , cuando llegaron a un altar de madera spyro y zafiro notaron como las joyas que adornaban al altar eran genuinas , el decorado era grandioso , un altar al dragón celestial que libero al mundo de las garras de valerius hace 500 años

cazim : este altar fue hecho después de la pelea que tuvo usted contra valerius

zafiro : me siento muy alagado , pero no necesito un altar , solo quiero llegar a casa antes de que llegue el otoño

cazim : hemos esperado este momento mucho tiempo , cuando escuchamos que volvió de la muerte , nuestros exploradores buscaron rastros de usted , pero no encontraron ninguno , sabe queremos que usted gobierne nuestro nuevo templo

zafiro : me siento alagado , pero yo no soy quien merece gobernar

spyro : disculpe...

cazim : a callar

zafiro escucho como trataron a su amigo , el se dio vuelta para encarar al anciano , este lo mira y agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto y admiración

cazim : disculpe señor , pero hemos preparado a las mas hermosas doncellas para su "comodidad " se que su tradición le prohíbe aferrarse a dragonas que no son de su especie , pero creo que si creamos seres híbridos podremos restaurar el orden de los dragones zafiros

zafiro : me gustaría volver a ver los vestigios de mi patria , pero mejor me voy

cazim : no soy experto en dragones , pero esas jóvenes dragonas azules son perfectamente capaces de procrear señor

zafiro : no lo creo cazim... o debería decir valerius

spyro : ¿ como que valerius ?

valerius : eres muy listo zafiro

zafiro ataca a valerius pero este con sus ojos refleja una extraña luz de color amarillo y deja a zafiro paralizado , spyro ataca con su aliento de fuego , pero no le hacia daño , zafiro seguía con su cuerpo paralizado pero parecía estar muerto en vida entonces el empezo a soñar

zafiro : ¿do...donde estoy ?

ember: zafiro ¿que haces aqui ?

zafiro : ¿ember ? ¿que paso con valerius ?

ember : ¿quien es valerius ? no importa , ¿que tal si volvemos a casa ?

zafiro : a casa

ember : solo...quiero que hagas algo por mi

zafiro : lo que sea , solo pídemelo

ember :quiero , que cierres lo ojos y que niegues que existe valerius

zafiro :¿ para que ?

ember : así , el fantasma de ese ser no te volverá a molestar

zafiro se vio en el campo de flores que tenia ember , cuando vio la inmensa belleza del campo se sintió como su cuerpo se sentía relajado , como si el aire le ocasionara sueño el se sentó y comenzó a decir en voz baja "no existe valeri..."

ember : déjate llevar zafiro , se como el agua " ella no lucha solo fluye aun así es capaz de destrozar a la piedra "

zafiro : si es que...un momento , tu no eres ember

valerius : es verdad ,¿ como lo sabias ?

zafiro : ember no dice así , ella es mas sutil cuando me habla y la frase , yo la reconocería donde fuera

valerius : entiendo , ahora que estas encerrado en mi mete , no podrás salir

zafiro : eso quisieras , ahora veras

valerius se vuelve colosal para enfrentar a zafiro , mientras el original luchaba contra spyro en el mundo real , spyro noto el cuerpo de zafiro que parecía una estatua , cuando spyro se acerca y valerius lo toma del cuello con su cola , cuando e la mente de valerius , zafiro esta a punto de ser derrotado por valerius , zafiro usa su aura para ataca , pero lo que no sabia es que su poder de pelea llego al infinito

zafiro : no , nuca seré derrotado por ti valerius

valerius : no puede ser , su aura se disparo ¿ como tiene tanto poder ?

el aura de zafiro llego al infinito , algo que ningún mortal podría hacer , cuando zafiro implosiono con su aura , el hechizo de control metal de valerius se rompió dejando en evidencia al verdadero valerius , este se pone de pie y ve que el aura de zafiro estaba muy disparada

zafiro : es hora de que tu dejes de existir , ! EXPLOSIÓN DE DRAGÓN FINAL ¡

valerius : no lo creo

zafiro implosiona como una bomba y destruye todo el lugar , cuando baja su aura se ve a valerius mal herido sobre unos troncos , este se arrastraba para evitar que zafiro se acercara , cuando zafiro lo vio elevo su aura de nuevo , peor antes del golpe final , valerius desaparece en medio de la oscuridad , lo único que escucho zafiro fue la risa burlona de valerius , ellos decidieron volver para celebrar el solsticio de verano , el y su amada ember

continuara...


	31. divididos

**divididos**

zafiro : bueno ya casi llegamos ...otra vez

spyro : amigo eso fue genial , eso demuestra que no hace falta encontrar a valerius para derrotarlo , tu le puedes ganar

zafiro . gracias amigo , sabes , me diste una idea , valerius no escapara , ademas creo que volverá a casa con ember

spyro : si , valerius puede esperar hasta tu luna de miel

zafiro :¿ luna de miel ?

spyro : si , mejor piensa en eso antes de tu boda

zafiro : bueno , dejare que ember elija , ella es la que merece descansar

spyro : si claro

cuando llegaron , zafiro fue rápidamente a buscar a ember quien estaba en los jardines del castillo con sus flores , ember las regaba como todas las tardes , zafiro se posiciona detras de ella y le tapa los ojos

zafiro : adivina quien soy

ember : no se dame una pista

zafiro : muy bien , soy alguien que conoces muy bien

ember : alguien guapo , con un cuerpo firme

zafiro : caliente , estas por adivinar

ember :¿ eres verde ? ( en broma )

zafiro : frió , frió

ember : ¿ eres celeste ?

zafiro : tibio , tibio

ember : dame una pista mas

zafiro . muy bien

ember se da vuelta y se lanza a los labios de zafiro , este la toma de la cintura mientras los dos se besan , zafiro acariciaba la cintura de ember

ember : wow , creo que ya se quien eres

zafiro :eres muy lista

ember : me alegra que volvieras , sabes hay algo que debo decirte

zafiro : dime , ¿ que sucede?

ember :pues yo ... , la otra noche que pasamos juntos veras...

zafiro : anda dilo

ember : lo siento tengo que irme

zafiro : ember espera

ember sale corriendo a dentro del castillo y se encierra en su cuarto , mientras zafiro estaba de pie en la entrada del castillo , ember se tapo la cabeza con una almohada para no tener que afrontar la realidad

cynder : ember ¿ estas bien ?

ember : cynder , ¿ como entraste ?

cynder : por la puerta , no la cerraste con seguro

ember : no pude decirle la verdad a zafiro , no pude

cynder : tienes que decirle , no puedes esconderlo por mas tiempo

ember : pero tengo miedo , no por mi ni por zafiro , sino por el

cynder : escucha , zafiro lo protegerá , peor antes ¿ es hombre o mujer ?

ember : no se , pero ¿ por que me preguntas eso ?

cynder : curiosidad

sin saberlo , el reino de los dragones del sur seria atacado por valerius , antes de que zafiro se diera cuenta d elo que pasaba , spyro se acerco a el tratando de que entienda , que el futuro es mas importante que su vida personal , zafiro asento con la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta de ember , el con un cuchillo le clavo un pergamino en la puerta de ember , ella no se animo a abrir la puerta por miedo al rechazo de zafio , cuando cynder se acerca ve el mensaje

_querida ember : _

_por razones que aun no entiendo debo marcharme _

_se que solo llegue hace horas , pero para mi fueron décadas_

_no te puedo decir donde iré con spyro , ya que temo que te obliguen a decirlo_

_pero temo mas por tu vida que por la mía , créeme volver para terminar lo _

_que empece, juro por mi honor que jamas estaré lejos _

_recuerda que te amo _

_zafiro..._

continuara...


	32. la amenaza

**la amenaza**

zafiro y spyro avanzaban por los pantanos hasta que fueron emboscados por las criaturas de barro que se sublevaron para desafiar al reino , zafiro ataco a las criaturas del pantano junto con spyro ,

zafiro : maldición , son muy molestos

spyro : lo se , pero tenemos que pelear

mientras todos estaban distraídos ,zafiro ve una llamarada negra que caía del cielo en dirección al sur , una bola de fuego cayo a los pies del castillo revelando al dragón espectral , valerius ya no era el de antes , ese dragón negro ,ahora era un dragón espectral , su cuerpo se volvió humo de color negro con ojos rojos y garras doradas

cynder : no puede ser

ember : es valerius

cynder : tenemos que salir de aquí

ember : debe querer a...

cynder : exacto , tenemos que salir de aquí

las dragonas salieron del castillo hasta los pasillos, cynder cubrió a ember con una manta roja y las dos salieron al patio ,para evitar volar se refugiaron en el bosque

cynder : no podemos volar, carajo

ember : si volamos valerius nos vera de lejos

las dos se adentraron e el bosque y e refugiaron en lo mas profundo ,ember estaba asustada por lo que paso ,cynder no podría contener a valerius ella sola y menos con ember , mientras en el pantano , la noche se hacia notar , los jóvenes dragones peleaban con las criaturas del pantano , zafiro se harto y elevo su aura para poder volver zafiro a sus oponentes

spyro :mi turno

con su aliento de fuego , el dragón purpura destruye a las estatuas , mientras en el reino de los dragones del sur , los reyes fueron capturados junto con sus soldados sobrevivientes , valerius miro y no encontró rastro de ember

valerus : escuchen , tráiganme a ember , a zafiro y la criatura que va con ellos

los dragones del averno obedecieron y levantaron vuelo , sus criaturas llenaban el cielo entre dragones , gargolas y banshees , zafiro levanto vuelopero es emboscado orlas criaturas de valerius

zafiro :como molestan

el joven guardián eleva nuevamente su aura y embiste a los soldados de valerius , estos cae al suelo y se ponen de pie , spyro le lanza su aliento de fuego pero ellos eran resistente ,zafiro creo su campo de fuerza y los derribo ,cuando aterrizaron zafiro vio el reino totalmente devastado

zafiro : maldito , maldito ,lo aplastare con mis propias garras

spyro : no te quiere a ti ni a ember si no a ...

zafiro : ¿ a quien ?

spyro : deja que ember te lo diga

zafiro se puso para atacar a valerius quien estaba dormido sobre las ruinas del templo , spyro lo detiene y comienza a hablarle para que se tranquilice

spyro : asegúrate de qe tu familia esta bien

zafiro : ¿ familia ? ¿ de que hablas ?

spyro : solo ve con ember , tenemos suerte de que valerius este dormido

zafiro : tienes razón , vayámonos

los dos levantaron vuelo para escapar de la horrible escena ,valerius dormido con todo los cadáveres pudriéndose a su lado, el tenia las garras y los colmillos lleno de sangre , zafiro solo rezaba ( algo raro en el ) para enontrar a su amada ember antes que los dragones del averno

continuara...


End file.
